Black Butler: Façade
by BlueRaven 666
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew about your life was a lie? What if the people you thought were your parents weren't really your parents? What if everything was kept a secret from you so you'd never find out the truth? Ciel will have to face these questions and more from Sebastian, who's not just his butler WARNINGS: Mpreg, OOCness, rape, adult themes. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Black Butler: Façade**

 **Prologue**

Ciel shared an opinion of paperwork that most boys his age would agree with; _boring_. Sales statistics, business requests, the occasional death threat; all of it meant nothing to him, especially now when sales were being kept at a steady pace; neither increasing nor decreasing from the typical rate they came in. Orders from the queen were coming in at a slower pace, which left Ciel without any mysterious crimes to solve, no unknown murderers to catch, and nowhere to travel to.

His only source of amusement was the servants. Throwing playing darts at Finny, watching Mey-Rin tripped over something and break something else, smelling burning food come from the kitchen as Bard tried to use his flamethrower as a cooking utensil, and – above all – watching his butler, Sebastian, work at a swift pace to keep everything in pristine condition; all of it amuse him on some level. And it annoyed him. Sebastian annoyed him.

Everything Sebastian ever did was perfect. Everything had to be perfect. Even he – himself as a servant – was perfect. Not a blemish on him or his uniform; not even a wrinkle. That's what bothered Ciel. While everyone else had their flaws and lived with them, Sebastian had no flaws, aside from his love of cats, which had long-ago evolved into a mad obsession. But that wasn't enough to poke fun at Sebastian over, and Ciel did love to poke fun at Sebastian whenever he could.

Setting his paperwork aside, Ciel rose from his desk and left his study. He knew Sebastian was hard at work doing his own chores for the time being, and wouldn't be around to serve him his afternoon tea and dessert for another hour or two. Normally, he spent this time goofing off; building houses out of playing cards and conjuring up new ways to test Sebastian's skills and patience. Today would be different, though. He not only wanted to test test Sebastian's skills and patience, but he also wanted to find something that was a little more private to him; something Sebastian might have wanted to keep hidden from him.

Where could he look? The butler's room had no secrets to speak of. Sebastian hardly spent any time in there. Demons didn't sleep, and so he could probably guess that even the bed was completely untouched from its usual, readily made state.

Now that he thought about it, Sebastian could have secrets hidden throughout the entire manor. He was on his feet moving to and from every single room in the mansion constantly. Who's to say that Sebastian hadn't chosen to leave a few marks before it came time for demon to fulfill his contract and take Ciel soul?

Ciel checked a multitude of rooms; the drawing room, the library, the dining hall, several bedrooms, including his own, and even the entire servants' quarters, along with the wine cellar that was located right next to Sebastian's room. He found _nothing_. Did this demon not have any secrets? Did he not own a single item that Ciel hadn't already given him? Even a large trunk that Sebastian kept under his bed came up completely empty.

After nearly an hour, there was only one place Ciel hadn't searched in; a place he'd been avoiding like the plague ever since the mansion was rebuilt and he'd returned home. Even though it was very unlikely that Sebastian would choose to hide anything in there, there was no harm in simply searching.

The room was just as Ciel remembered it being back when his parents were still alive. Bright walls that were clean with fresh paint that had been applied around two years ago. Satin curtains had been pulled back to let in the sun. The bed, which was always kept made had pictures of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive at the pillows and assorted flowers gathered on top of the comforter. Surprisingly, though, the flowers were fresh, as if they'd been cut earlier that morning.

Ciel normally didn't like seeing pictures of his parents. The evidence of that was apparent, as he had ordered Sebastian to take down all of the portraits one by one. This must of been where he had taken them all too. Even the large portrait that had been in the hallway was hanging up on one of the walls; the only difference in the room to how it had originally been.

Now that he was seeing it all again for the first time in years, Ciel became curious, not only about what Sebastian had hidden in here – if he had anything to hide at all – but also about what his parents might have left behind.

Most things he was seeing where possessions he had seen before; jewelry and clothes, mostly. There wasn't anything out of place that he could see. Sebastian had only intended this room to be a shrine that Ciel could visit, if he chose to; but Ciel had only come here a few times, since he first came home. He avoided the topic of his parents as much as he could.

He was just about to walk out of the room when, suddenly, he found himself drawn towards the door to his parents closet. Something in Ciel kept telling him that the answers he was looking for were in there.

When he first opened the door, nothing really stood out to him. There were some formal suits from his father and elaborately decorated gowns from his mother. There was some extra bedding and a few Funtom toys Ciel no longer played with.

Nothing he saw in the closet really struck him as odd, until his eyes found an old trunk sitting on the floor. Its leather exterior was tattered and torn in some places, but it still held together fairly well. The latches on it were rusty, but seemed to stay in one place as Ciel unlatched the trunk and opened it up.

He saw a multitude of things that he _hadn't_ seen before, incredibly old relics that didn't appear to be of this time, various journals that had their own latches on them, and a single photo that was framed and placed facedown so no one could see the picture. All that had been covered with a sheet of royal-blue silk.

Ciel picked up the photo, as it was the very first item he saw that was at the top of what had been piled into this trunk. The image she saw made him recoil in shock.

It was a picture of his father and mother, yes, but not in the way he was used to seeing in photos. His mother was standing with the servants, wearing a maid's uniform and cap along with Madam Red; younger and almost childlike in appearance. Tanaka stood there with them, wearing the butler's pin Sebastian wore now. There were a couple of others he didn't recognize, but he guessed that they were the gardeners and the cooks, as far as he could tell from the way they were dressed.

Vincent Phantomhive stood in front of the camera with another man. It was the appearance of this one man that had Ciel so stunned. Jet black hair and pale skin were the only identifiable characteristics, color wise, that were familiar to him; but his face and posture, overall, could not be mistaken.

Standing there with Vincent's hand in his was Sebastian.

His shock made Ciel lose his grip on the picture and it fell, crashing to the floor.

The sound of breaking glass and the frame falling to the floor could be heard throughout the house. Sebastian and Tanaka heard it pretty easily, as they had been searching for Ciel to give him his afternoon tea and dessert. The two servants exchanged a glance before rushing towards where the noise had come from; Tanaka moving a bit slower as he was in his weaker, less useful form and carting around his own cup of green tea.

Sebastian wasn't at all settled by the fact that the noise had come from the late Earl's bedroom. The door to it was wide open, even though he fully remember closing it behind him when he forced himself to switch out the flowers that morning.

The butler froze when he rushed into the room and saw Ciel standing in front of the closet, staring wide-eyed at a certain picture; a picture that he'd hoped Ciel would never see. Sebastian's own eyes went wide and his skin drained of color.

"Ciel, I . . ."

Hearing Sebastian actually use his name got Ciel's attention. His head snapped up from the picture to look at him in the eyes . . . and he regretted what he saw.

Shame, fear, guilt, and – strangely enough - sadness.

Tanaka rushed in, then, in his real and more useful form. At the sight that was laid out in front of him, his eyes too went wide with shock.

"Explain . . . " Ciel manage to pant out through panicked breaths, "Now!"

* * *

Sebastian paced back-and-forth in the drawing room. He and Tanaka had carried the old trunk and the picture frame with them, while Ciel followed closely behind. They locked themselves in there, determined to unveil all the secrets that this trunk was keeping without any more prying eyes.

"It's a long story, young master." Tanaka finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Sebastian shook his head as he forced himself to sit in a chair.

"It's more than a long story. It's a lie. All of it is a lie!"

"That's impossible," Ciel stated directly, "You were specifically ordered not to lie to me the day we need our contract."

"Yes, well . . . These lies were put into place not long before the mansion burned; before any point when you remember meeting me."

"Before? You mean we met before we ever made our contract?"

Sebastian shook his head. It was less of a reply and more of an expression of his increasing sadness and guilt.

"It's as I said . . . Everything you know about your life is a lie."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vincent Phantomhive had been blessed with a nearly perfect life. He was born into nobility; the son of an earl, and not just any earl, but he was the son of the Queens watchdog. His family ran a company – the Funtom Company – which sold a multitude of toys, sweets, and confections. He lived life handsomely in a large mansion, with all the servants he wanted to push around, all the game he ever wanted to hunt, and all the time in the world to spend doing what he wanted.

But this life was _nearly_ perfect for him for a couple of reasons. Firstly, there was the weight of the family's title sitting on his shoulders. He was to become the next Earl of Phantomhive the moment his father's heart stopped beating, and, at the moment, his father was in a very bad way.

Then, there was the fact that he had to find a wife; someone to share this life with and bear children that would carry the Phantomhive name on for several more generations. But that wasn't what Vincent wanted. He was still young and craved adventure, and while his father's position as the Queens watchdog had brought on a wealth of excitement for him, he wanted more. He wanted to travel further - travel the ends of the world, if he could - seeing all there was to see. Then, if he wanted to, he would choose a fine woman to settle down with. But that wasn't reality. It wasn't what his parents had chosen for him.

Lastly, there was his job. The one choice he had made on his own was the one he found he was regretting the most. He was the apprentice to the torturer that worked in London's prison. It wasn't a glamorous job, but helped him bring in money. . . money he and his family didn't need. In truth, he took this job because he thought it would make his younger days more exciting. It did. Torturing those he knew for a fact we're guilty of the crimes that committed all over England gave him this strange sense of satisfaction. What was better was that he was given plenty of tools to get creative with his torture methods; methods even his boss had never thought of.

He regretted doing this job, because of the barbaric results his tactics created. He had seen some men without a blemish on their bodies walk out missing limbs, eyes, ears, noses, tongues, and covered in wounds that would leave scars that stayed behind forever. What he _really_ hated was the screaming. Men screaming, crying, begging for mercy; the echo of it filled his dreams with nightmares, but he was resolved that he had to make them scream or his boss would lecture him about not doing his job right. The only bright side Vincent could see about his job was that it got him away from family strains for a short time.

His work normally began during the evening, when less people were out on the streets and most of London was asleep. Most people did not want to hear the screams of tortured prisoners, so it'd be only those that walked the streets at night that would be able to hear them; and it wasn't like the town didn't know what happened to prisoners that didn't confess to their crimes.

Of course, seeing his boss slumped against a wall of the inner chambers as he slept off the hangover from an entire bottle of bourbon wasn't the sight Vincent enjoyed seeing when he first walked into work.

"Hector, you lazy old pig . . ."

Vincent was glad to be alone during this time. He would have gotten a stern talking to had his mother or sister heard him, and he would have been hit had his father heard him and if he were in the right condition to do so. Yes, these times alone were good for him, and he savored every second that he had of it.

Kicking an empty, glass bourbon bottle out of his way, Vincent moved onward to the inner torture chamber ; a truly horrifying sight. Tools and gadgets used for a wide variety of torture methods were organized on tables. Bullwhips that were permanently soiled with blood and human skin were kept hung on the walls as they dripped dry. Various metal objects and tools were being heated in a smoldering fireplace until they were red-hot. Those were the tools Vincent was given to get creative with punishments. He couldn't even suppress smirk as he observed a pot of water boiling furiously over an open fire.

Vincent glanced around to find his piece of work for the night. To his surprise the walls were mostly barren. Most sets of shackles were empty.

Only one prisoner – a man – was left shackled to a wall. He was a younger man with fine black hair and pearly white skin. Very youthful in appearance this man could have passed for a god; however, it was very obvious that he was a lowly criminal. His clothing was tattered; evidence that Hector had already begun to "poke around" for answers.

A bit of paperwork from Scotland Yard came with every criminal, and this paperwork had already been laid out on a clean table for Vincent to examine.

* * *

Name: (supposedly) Michael Bastion

Age: unknown

Date of birth: unknown

Crime(s) committed: murder, theft, arson, trying to destroy evidence, (reportedly) wichcraft.

History: Suspect has no known history of violence or crime. Was seen standing over the body of a citizen he'd been seen walking with earlier this morning. Possessions from the victim were found on his person. Suspect reportedly carried the victims body and tried to burn it. A witness reported that the eyes of this man were glowing bright pink/red and that he had mysteriously covered himself in a black fog as an attempt to escape; however, there is no physical evidence that supports this claim.

Punishment, if found guilty: life in prison – or – death by hanging.

Additional Notes: "This man is a sweet talker. He could have charmed his way out of situations like this before. He refuses to speak of anything concerning his crimes, other than stating every few hours, "what do you think?" He's smart, yet cheeky, and almost anything he says – be it true or not – sounds believable. Be careful, my young apprentice."

– Hector

* * *

Vincent sighed audibly as he set the paperwork aside and looked up at this prisoner, and he paused. He found the person standing on his own two feet, barely relying on the cuffs and chains restraining his hands and arms for support like most of the prisoners did. Not only that, the prisoner was staring him down; his blood-red eyes seemingly always gazing into him like the cold steel of a sharpened sword. Wherever Vincent moved, the eyes followed.

"Stop staring at me," Vincent demanded, "or I'll poke your eyes out!"

The prisoner tilted his head, almost as if he were testing his words. Vincent accepted this challenge as he picked up a metal spike and brought it mere inches from the man's face.

"I won't warn you again, scumbag. Stop staring at me!"

As if admitting defeat, the prisoner's gaze dropped to the floor. In return, Vincent set the metal spike back down on the table he had picked it up from.

"It would seem you've been causing quite a bit of trouble around London," Vincent said, looking over the paperwork once more, "You kill, you steal, you try to hide the evidence, and – supposedly – you're a witch?"

The prisoner shrugged, "What do you think?"

Vincent shook his head, "Let's not play games. The sooner you tell me everything, the sooner you'll get out of here and face whatever punishment the courts give you."

"And, up against the death penalty, that's supposed to be a _good thing_?"

"Either you confess now, or I'll torture you until you force yourself to confess."

The prisoner shrugged again, "What is there for me to confess? You have all you need on a piece of paper in front of you."

"So you're saying everything I see here is true?"

"Not exactly. Some details are a little mixed up. I did not "kill" my so-called "friend" out of cold blood, he was my master who ordered me to kill him. I did not "steal", I "inherited". I did not "try to destroy evidence", I was trying to send him onto his next life in a peaceful and respectful manner. And I am not a witch, as a witch is a woman that has conspired with Satan; even slept with him. No, I'm a . . ."

"Demon."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. The prisoner had not expected this young noble to understand him so well.

"I mean 'glowing eyes'? 'Mysterious black fog'? What other creature defines this?"

"You're smart." The prisoner stated, "I bet your soul doesn't taste all that great."

"You've given me a lot of information. Why didn't you explain this to the authorities?"

"It's hard to talk to someone who is pointing a gun in your face. Besides, they didn't believe anything I told them, anyways."

"I can't say that I blame them. Until I have solid evidence from you, I don't believe you either."

The prisoner smirked, "Cut my throat, then."

The request stunned Vincent. Slashing a man's throat was normally the last thing he did. Only when he admitted defeat with his torture methods did he resort to a death sentence. But this man seemed to be sure of himself; so confident.

"You're probably guilty, anyways . . ."

Vincent moved fast. In a split second, he picked up a knife with a freshly sharpened blade. In one swift motion, he easily cut through the flawless pearly skin of the man. Blood spilled on his front and onto the floor. The prisoner gasped and coughed. Blood spat out of his mouth. Vincent waited for his knees to buckle and for the light to leave his eyes, but it didn't happen. The prisoner writhed and moaned, but death did not relieve him.

"Hey . . ." he managed to wheeze out, "Want to . . . know . . . s-something else? The paper . . . That's no-not my real name."

Vincent had heard more than enough for the night as he tried to turn and run, but the demon's words still landed on his ears.

"My real name is Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

"Okay, all of that _has to be_ a lie!" Ciel said in denial as Sebastian paused in his story, "My father was never the apprentice of some old torturer, you never met him being tortured in the chambers, and I know pretty damn well that my father wasn't anywhere near that foolish, even in his younger years."

Sebastian shook his head, "Of course. Wait until your children try to say that about you when they're told you were kidnapped on a biweekly basis and had to be rescued, every single time, by your butler."

Ciel crossed his arms, "Regardless, there's no way your name could have been 'Sebastian' at the time. I gave you that name when we first made our contract."

"You misunderstand. My name translates into "Sebastian Michaelis" in human tongue. My true name is "Sebastion Mikkerri" And it was no grand coincidence that you chose that name for me, but I'll explain that later"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vincent never returned to the work he did in the torture chambers; he couldn't. After what had happened with that prisoner, Sebastian Michaelis, he didn't want anything to do with that job anymore. Instead, he looked towards the inevitable future of him becoming the next Earl of Phantomhive.

He sat at his ailing father's bedside, holding his hand in an attempt to comfort him, even though the sickly earl was asleep. Every once in a great while, the family's butler, Tanaka, would come in and check on them.

Tanaka was an old servant, and a wise one too. He'd been in service to the Phantomhive family back when Vincent's grandfather was still alive; back when the elderly servant was still a spry young man. He'd been there at the late earl's side when he passed, and it would seem that this would be no different.

"Is everything all right?" the elderly servant inquired, noting the incredibly troubled look Vincent had on his face as he clutched his father's hand.

"He's still asleep," Vincent replied, "Nothing's really changed since the last time you walked in."

Tanaka nodded in understanding, "Do you need anything, sir? You've been here for quite some time."

"I'm fine, Tanaka. I just want to be here for my father. Please, give us some space."

Tanaka gave a curt bow, "As you wish."

Vincent let his head fall into his hands as he listened to the butler's steps fade down the hall and into another part of the manison.

"What am I going to do? How can I possibly fill your shoes, father?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd calm down and let things fall into place on their own."

The sudden voice made Vincent's head shoot up from being cradled hopelessly in his hands. He hadn't noticed the shadow that had been thrown across the room from the window. Had it even been there when Tanaka had come in?

Sitting outside on the windowsill was the prisoner Vincent had met the night before; Sebastian.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" the young noble inquired, "I thought that slashed throat had killed you. At the very least, you should be in prison!"

Even though he was in front of him and very much still alive, Sebastian was in pretty rough shape. The blood that had spilled from his thraot had dried onto his clothes. His hair was a mess, and dirt stained whatever parts of him had been spared from the stains from his blood. The wound Vincent had caused appeared to have completely healed overnight, but it was difficult to tell for sure, as the blood that had dried around that area was thick with clots.

Sebastian crawled into the room as quietly as he could manage. He swayed on his feet a bit, almost as if he were slightly drunk or had been spun around a few times. Vincent theorized that it was from the massive amount of blood he had lost the night before, but when it came to this oddity of a man, he wasn't quite sure. He could have been hit by a carriage, mugged; any number of things.

"I talked to your friend there, the one that was passed out in the corner . . ."

"Hector?"

"If that is his name, then yes. I told him what I told you last night. He didn't believe me, of course. We got into a bit of an argument, and . . ."

"And, let me guess, he hit you with one of his bourbon bottles."

Sebastian smiled, "Very hard, as a matter of fact. Long story short: he hit me, a chain broke, I got out, here I am."

Vincent shook his head, "And, no doubt, the police are probably looking for you!"

"Not exactly. You see, I'm very good friends with the undertaker in town. He helped me prove my innocence."

Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat at the side of the ailing earl's bed opposite of Vincent. A pondering look appeared on his face.

"He looks oddly familiar . . ."

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he grew more and more irritated at the demon.

"This is my father; the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's watchdog. And we're not through with our previous conversation. The undertaker in town helped you? How? What innocence do you even ha-?"

Vincent's words caught in his throat as he observed Sebastian. The demon had a rather depressed look on his face, almost as if an exremely painful memory had surfaced.

"So that's how I know him . . ." Sebastian wiped his face with his hands in a tired sort of way, " . . . after ten years . . ."

"What?"

Sebastian shot a glare at Vincent, "This is the man who murdered my family."

Vincent gave him a skeptical look, "Don't lie. My father does work in the criminal underground, but he's not so ruthless he'd wipe out an entire family."

"Want to make a bet on that?"

The challenge had Vincent silenced. Sebastian's voice was cold, hateful, and - in a way - defeated. Now that he actually thought about it, Vincent realized that on a bad day his father _was_ known to kill ruthlessly. It was possible that he could have killed this man's family, but under what circumstances?

"We were always the type to stand out a bit more that the usual family," Sebastian told him, "But I thought we had falllen off the grid for good. I thought we'd be safe if we just tried to act a little normal. I left home one day to fetch a doctor, because my wife was going to be having a baby; our second child. At twelve years old, I trusted my son to look after her while I was gone. But when I returned . . ." the demon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, ". . . but when I returned, I found my home burning. My wife and son were cornered in a back bedroom. The doctor and a few others held me back to avoid rushing into the falmes. In the depths of my grief, I remember seeing a man standing in front of the burning building holding a torch, which he proceeded to throw into the flames. Your father was that man."

Vincent stared at him for a few quiet seconds before uttering, "I don't believe you."

Sebastian let out at snarl. One of his hands lashed out and locked onto his throat. The demon pulled him forward roughly until one's face was only a couple of inches away from the other's.

"Fine, then!" the demon hissed bitterly, "Don't believe me! After all, it's impossible to make a mortal like you understand the pain a demon can feel; although, with the history your family has, you'll know it one day!"

Vincent was silent, not knowing what to do or say. There might have been nothing he could do about this grieving man's deceased family, and it was obvious that Sebastian held a grudge against the earl for what he had done, but something in him made him feel sorry for him.

Sebastian took a calming breath and released his grip on Vincent's throat. He stood up straight and made his way back towards the window.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't stay any longer."

It didn't matter that he just had him in a choke hold. Vincent stood up quickly and grabbed Sebastian by his wrist.

"Wait a minute! That's it? You're just going to leave? You escape from the torture chambers, you show up here unannounced, you try to explain yourself to me, you tell me of your family my father may have murdered, you lash out at me, and now you're just going to disappear? Do you even have a home to go back to? Or are you just going to crawl back into the chambers and drink with Hector?"

"I'll go back to my own realm. I don't really enjoy being bludgeoned by a drunkard, and I believe I've overstayed my welcome here." Sebastian tore his hand out of Vincent's grip, "Good-bye, son of Earl Phantomhive."

With that, the demon disappeared out the window, leaving Vincent staring in awed disbelief.

"Vincent . . ."

The sound of his father's voice attracted Vincent's attention; bringing him back down from high heightened state of shock.

"Father, what is it?"

The earl turned to him, "Vincent, who were you talking to just now?"

Vincent thought about telling his father of Sebastian, but he decided against it. Why did it matter anymore? The demon was gone now.

"It was nobody, father," Vincent told him, "I was just talking to myself."

* * *

Ciel pondered about the information Sebastian had just told him.

"I'm not sure if that does or doesn't sound like something you'd actually do," he said, "I mean, your level of cheekiness hasn't changed much since then, but I can't really see you lashing out at anyone like that. I never knew you had a family at one time, Sebastian. You've never really spoken of your private life, other than _cats_."

Sebastian nodded, "That was the whole point. My wife was probably the most intellegent human that I've ever met. Very beautiful, not very demanding, a lover of cats; she was . . ." he stopped momentarily, feeling himself choke up and tears pushing against the back of his eyes as they threatened to fall, "She was the closest thing I had to joy and happiness at the time."

"Were they . . . ever buried?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No. No one even knew I had a wife and children. That's what happenes when a demon chooses to mate with a mortal; the family's identity and whereabouts suddenly fall off the grid. No other demons could find us that way, but that didn't include your grandfather. He found them easily, and he terminated them."

Ciel nodded, "So . . . where are you going with this? What's with all of these pictures when nothing you've said so far relates to them?"

Tanaka stepped forward. After being silent for most of this time, he had somethings he wanted to add.

"Please try to understand, sir, that Mr. Sebastian has a whole decade he has to thoroughly explain, and then some. I hold a certain amount of respect for him for doing this. Please, try to be patient."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vincent was relieved the day his father died. That wasn't something most people would be proud to say, but in Vincent's case it was true. Knowing that his father had been suffering greatly until he finally died made him much more comfortable with accepting it when he finally passed. It didn't stop his sadness and it didn't change the fact that the earl met an untimely end, but being relieved by death after lying terminally ill in his bed for weeks gave him a certain amount of comfort, in hopes that his father was now someplace better . . .

. . . That is, until he remembered what Sebastian had told him a couple of days ago.

 _"It's impossible to make a mortal like you understand the pain a demon can feel; although, with the history your family has, I'm sure you'll know it one day!"_

Did he mean that the Phantomhive family had a history for winding up in Hell?

Working as the Queen's watchdog wasn't exactly saint's work. It involved looking deeper into murder cases and obliterating those who were responsible for such ghastly crimes. People; massacred. Families; torn apart. Children; orphaned and left on the streets without a home. It was a brutal business, and while it did eliminate one evil, it gave rise to another within the watchdog.

But of course, this was was something he had to do as guardian of the criminal underground.

As it seemed with most funerals, it was raining heavily. Those who were not able to bring an umbrella were soaked to the skin when it finally came time to bury the late earl. Many of the servants cried, especially the two maids Rachel and Angelina, who held each other as they wept into their handkerchiefs. They hadn't been working for a Phantomhive family for very long – three years, at best – but their loyalty to the family was strong.

Rachel, especially, was loyal. She was very fond of Vincent, but then so was Angelina, who also happened to be her sister. Then again, Angelina had an eye for several men around town. She knew the trick. Marrying a person of nobility, or at least of a status higher than her current position as a maid, was the only way she would be able to free herself from her job without risking homelessness.

Rachel knew this, as well, and she had accepted it. She knew her chances at Vincent were slim, if nonexistent. Nobles married other nobles, and nobility was something she could only dream about. She kept herself happy by serving Vincent loyally; obeying commands and never questioning his orders. In some ways, that was good enough for her.

But no amount of loyalty to Vincent could relieve him of his grief. He had been at his father side when the earl had passed, and although he had managed to keep himself composed through other family funerals, it seemed it was his father's that he cried the most at. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth helped him stifle his sobs, but no amount of that could stop his tears. His father had taught him many things in his life; how to hunt, how the criminal under ground work, how his position as the Queen's watchdog worked, how to snuff out lies, how to find loopholes in deals, and how to maintain composure through trying times. That last detail seemed to slip him at this funeral, as his father had been a lot more involved in what Vincent did in his life than anyone else

Even when everyone else was beginning to file out and return back home, Vincent stayed behind after the burial. He didn't tell anyone when he'd be back, or if he'd even be back at all. When his mother had died at just thirty-six years old, he had lingered about her grave for days until his father finally urged him home. What kept him from returning now was the fact that the only people he'd be returning to - the only people left in the mansion - were the servants. Nobody would coddle him and reassure him that everything was alright like his mother did, and nobody was going to straighten his spine and lift his head up and tell him that these things just happened like his father would. Vincent hardly had anyone. Tanaka, yes; but the butler would never stoop to straightening him up the way the late earl used to. Rachel was kind and understanding, much like himself, but he'd never ask her to coddle him and reassure him like his mother used to. He'd have to pick himself up and learn how to move on alone.

But, that was the thing, he didn't know how. His father had taught him how to manipulate people and deceive them with kindness. He had taught him how to be ruthless and strong in the face of a tough decision. No one had taught him how to stay strong and move on after his father passed away.

"I'm sorry, father," Vincent said quietly as he huddled under his umbrella, "but I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this without you around anymore. You were there to pick my sorry self up when mother died, but there's no one here that can help me do that for you. I guess I'm not quite as strong as the Earl of Phantomhive should be."

Vincent stood and bowed his head and silence. Even in the pouring rain with nothing but an umbrella to keep him dry, he couldn't find it in himself to leave.

He was about to sink back into a state of misery and grief, when a particular sound caught his attention. It was the sound of the rain; the pitch of it, and the tone. Wherever the rain landed, it sounded a lot duller and a lot lower in pitch. It was as if it were hitting a solid object that was before the ground.

Looking beside him, Vincent realized another man had come up and was standing beside him. He wore a top hat and a trenchcoat, all in black. The collar to the coat was up, so the person's face could hardly be seen; however, the atmosphere around this man seemed familiar . . . _very_ familiar.

"Sebastian?"

The man's head turned to him. Sure enough, between the hat's brim and the coat's collar, he could see a pair of blood-red eyes peeking through.

"Hello, son of Earl Phantomhive," the demon responded.

Vincent let out a heavy sigh, "I know I've said this before, and now isn't the time to be saying this, but what in God's name are you doing here?"

Sebastian removed his top hat and pulled down the collar of his coat.

"The same as you, most likely. I'm paying my respects to the earl."

"Right, and what kind of respects could a demon possibly pay to my father? A curse on the family? A plague? Some mass slaughter? Tell me if I'm close."

The demon stooped down and placed a beautiful red rose with the blue ribbon tied to it the late earl's grave.

"No," he said, "curses are too much work, and so are plagues. I'm still tired from the Black Death that slept through Europe five-hundred years ago. A mass slaughter does sound like fun, but I am in no mood for carnage today"

"Then, what's with the rose?" Vincent asked, "Why is the ribbon blue? Why isn't it black?"

"Well, in my realm, blue is the color of mourning, as well as white; but white is also a holy color, and in all honesty, it doesn't suit your father very well."

"I see, and what about that hat and coat? Are they stolen?"

"I told you before, I did not "steal", I "inherited". And I wouldn't speak to loudly. That family ring of yours originates from the gem that's been stolen and reclaimed countless times before finally being cut and disguised as the bit of jewelry it is now. While it might not entirely be your fault, it's stolen property, nonetheless."

Vincent had nearly forgotten about the family ring; a fine silver piece with a dark blue stone on it. It was a priceless family heirloom that was passed to the head of the family after the former died. Now that it has been brought up, Vincent found he wasn't looking forward to being given some of his father's old things.

Sebastian turned from him, "I'm sorry."

Vincent tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"What I said about your family, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to say those things. I was just furious, is all."

"Where did this come from? A demon apologizing to me. Why? Are demons even capable of feeling emotions?"

Sebastian glanced over to him, "We can feel plenty of emotions, even joy and sadness. And, I was able to tell that you'd been looking at your father slightly different ever since I had said what I said, and even in Hell that's a kind of crime. It's not punishable, but it's looked down upon."

Vincent nodded, "I see."

The young noble looked this man over. The trenchcoat and hat were thoroughly soaked in rain water, as water dripped from the hat's brim and the coat's bottom.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" Vincent inquired.

"I inherited only so many things from my former master. This top hat and coat, a set of silver, and reading glasses. I prefer to travel light, but he was a generous man."

Sebastian was different from what he expected from a demon. Had he not said anything, Vincent probably would have seen him as another human. He had manners, when they were taken into consideration. He wasn't often outward with his cruel nature. He was sarcastic and quickwitted, yes, but he also made admirable attempts to act friendly and be kind. Paying his respects to the deceased earl was evidence of that.

His appearance didn't point him out as a demon, either. Sebastian, by a humans definition, was incredibly attractive. With jet black hair, a fine, lean body, and an attractive face, most women would swoon over him. While his garnet eyes could easily raise suspicion when viewed closely, from a certain distance and in a certain light, they nearly looked brown.

"Why would you want to visit the grave of my father?" Vincent asked, "Aren't you supposed to desecrate the graves of your enemies?"

"The earl wasn't exactly an enemy of mine," Sebastian explained, "He murdered a family I had and I hate him for that, yes, but he's also helped me."

"In what way?"

"There are two other immortal kinds demons compete with; angels and Grim Reapers. While I find Reapers tolerable for helping us sort out the damned, angels are disgusting creatures . . ."

"Says the demon who is just looking for his next meal."

"They're disgusting creatures that tamper with the minds and souls of humans."

The words had Vincent put off and wondering, "What are you talking about?"

"Angels are obsessed with purity. They feel even the slightest amount of hate has to be rectified by their cleansing techniques so that person can be pure."

Vincent shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

Sebastian smirked, "Lust, gluttony, greed, envy, pride, wrath, and sloth are all normal sensations for humans to feel, yet they want to strip that from them. The need for sex, the need to eat, the need to have, the response of jealousy, the need to boost one's self-esteem, the need for revenge, and the need to rest from work are all important for humans. They're not like that for no reason. That is why, on some levels, I actually admired your father."

Vincent was silent. Suppose the torture chambers and their meeting from several nights ago had barely scratched the surface of this demon. Sebastian had just opened up to him; more so than he had when he had talked about his family. Even the majority of his closest friends hadn't done that.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" Sebastian asked.

"For what happened with your family. For not believing you the last time we talked. For everything," The young nobleman passed his umbrella over to him, "Let's be friends."

Sebastian minded and generously accepted the umbrella.

"No one has ever called me that before. Friends it is, then, son of Earl Phantomhive."

"The name's Vincent. Vincent Phantomhive. I apologize for never introducing myself before."

And the longer Sebastian had remained under that umbrella, the slower the drops of water came from his hat and coat, until they finally stopped all together.

* * *

"I thought you had told Agni that he was the first to refer to you as a friend." Ciel pointed out.

"It will all be explained," Sebastian said, "Let's just say I had to keep up of certain façade in terms of what people believed. Agni is a good man and a good friend, but your father was the first person I have ever become friends with."

Ciel crossed his arms, "But that isn't everything, clearly. There are several pictures of you and my father, and my mother, and Aunt Anne."

Sebastian gritted his teeth and looked away, "Good . . ."

"What?"

"You don't seem to remember anything that really happened a little over 2 to 3 years ago. Seeing all of this doesn't seem to have changed anything. That's good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ciel . . . What I'm going to tell you will make you think very differently of me, your mother, and her father. It's as I said; everything you know about your life is a lie."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vincent had invited Sebastian to live in the Phantomhive Manor. For a being that had gone from being a rouge demon to a noble, Sebastian had adapted very well. He blended in with society well, too. With dark glossy hair and pale skin, he was incredibly attractive for someone who could have been considered nothing more than a homeless street urchin only a few weeks before. At parties, women came in crowds to see him and Vincent, who had now officially gained the family's title as earl and head of the family.

The servants had taken Sebastian's moving in well, and they seemed to adore him just as much as the noblewomen did and just as much as they adored Vincent. Typical of Rachel, the maid stuck close and tended to his every want and need, although Sebastian never asked for much. And typical of Angelina, she had made a few attempts to woo the demon's interest; but after each of her attempts failed, she moved on to try to find another man to court. The butler, Tanaka, treated Sebastian and Vincent as equals and served him accordingly.

For a while, everything appeared as it should be. The servants worked and the nobles had their own duties to tend too; meetings and paperwork. It wasn't until people around the mansion began to notice that Vincent was spending longer spans of time in his study that a cloud of uneasiness and concern began to build in the atmosphere within the mansion. Whenever anyone did see him, he always looked tired and worried. He didn't speak to anyone as much as he used to; normally keeping to himself unless he needed something. At first, everyone just wrote it off as the new earl still trying to cope with the loss of his father; however, there were two people who knew that it all ran deeper than that.

Tanaka had known Vincent as a child, so he knew his personality inside and out. He knew that this sort of isolation was not typical of Vincent and that there was something bothering him.

Sebastian had mastered the art of the study of human behavior. Taking into account of how Vincent had acted when they had met in the torture chambers, how he had acted when Sebastian had visited him in the mansion when his father was dying, how he had acted when the late earl had been buried, and how he normally acted around the mansion, Sebastian knew that something was bothering Vincent, as well.

Having come to the same conclusion and discussing it briefly, Sebastian and Tanaka agreed that they had to confront Vincent about it, and they had to do so privately.

When Vincent hadn't come out of his study for lunch like he usually did, Sebastian and Tanaka decided it was time they spoke with him. They made their way to the study and knocked on the door.

Instead of his typical response, 'Come in', from beyond the door, Vincent called out, "What do you want?"

Sebastian and Tanaka looked at each other in concern.

"It's me," the demon replied, "Tanaka's with me, too."

Vincent's sigh was audible through the study door, "Come in."

Tanaka open the door for Sebastian and followed him inside the room. Sebastian had only crossed the room by a couple of feet before he froze as he looked Vincent over.

The earl sat at his desk with a multitude of letters strewn over its surface. His hair was a mess, as if his hands had been running through his hair continuously throughout the day. He looked incredibly stressed and tired; but above all, he looked afraid.

"Vincent," Sebastian spoke, "What's wrong?"

Vincent rested his head in his hands, "So much."

"What's the matter, master?" Tanaka inquired.

"These letters. They're all from other nobles trying to pawn off their daughters for me to wed."

Sebastian's brows narrowed, "Are you having difficulty choosing one, or something?"

Vincent scoffed, "There are plenty of fish I see in this sea of money offers and virgins whom I may have met only once in my life, if that."

Sebastian picked up the nearest letter and skimmed over it briefly in his head.

"Blah, blah, blah, very interested. Blah, blah, blah, eldest daughter. Blah, blah, blah, beautiful and faithful and loyal. Blah, blah, blah, lots of money. Blah, blah, blah, it would be a major boost in your status. Blah, blah, blah, please take our offer into consideration."

"Well, I really don't care for this one," Sebastian remarked, crumpling the paper up and tossing it into a trash bin.

"I don't care for any of them!" Vincent exclaimed, "and I still have more offers coming in! Viscounts, Earls, Archdukes, Lords; all of them with daughters that need a man!"

"Well, what kind of woman are you looking for?"

"That's just it, Sebastian. I'm not looking for a woman," Vincent turned from him and Tanaka and took in a deep breath, "I am a poof."

The earl stiffened, waiting for his friend and his butler to gasp, to yell at him, to give him some sort of negative reaction. He was met with silence.

Slowly, Vincent gained the nerve to turn back to them. Sebastian and Tanaka looked completely unfazed.

"Is that it?" Sebastian asked, "or is it something deeper?"

"Something deeper?" Vincent echoed, "I tell you both I'm a filthy poof, and you're asking me if it's something deeper? You aren't going to yell, or scream, or call a psychiatrist, or something?"

Sebastian let out alas, "Wbell, it's not the worst thing in the world."

"How can you say that?"

The demon sat down in a chair across from Vincent's desk and leaned back casually.

"Well, where I am from, homosexuality isn't really a big deal," he explained, "Love – whether between a man and a woman, a man and a man, or a woman and a woman – is still the same. Where I am from, it's not as much about making babies and spreading genes as it is about finding someone that meets our physical and our emotional needs. Every child is just that love personified."

"Well, I suppose you taught me that much," Vincent pointed out, "You must have loved your wife very much."

"Yes, I did," Sebastian leaned forward towards him, resting his elbows on the earl's desk and folding his hands, "So, is there anyone you've had your eye on?"

Vincent blushed and turned from him, "Well . . . I'll be honest, it's no secret that the undertaker in town has a thing for me. But . . ."

"But?"

Vincent shuddered, "But he's old and . . . very strange, not to mention crazy. Then there's Baron Kelvin, who is equally obsessed, but . . . Oh, he's a desperate fellow."

"Anyone else?"

"Well . . ." Vincent looked away, "Sebastian . . . can I be honest with you?"

"You weren't being honest earlier?"

Vincent turned to Tanaka, "Could you leave us for a moment?"

The butler bowed, "Of course, my lord."

The two nobles watched him closely, waiting until the door had closed all the way and until the footsteps had vanished down the hall.

"Sebastian . . ." Vincent started slowly, "I hope you don't take offense to anything I'm about to say."

Sebastian shrugged, "Does it involve angels, churches, God, priests, Heaven, holy water, Jesus, crucifixions, or exorcisms?"

"No."

"Then I'm pretty sure you're safe."

"Alright," the earl took a deep breath, "you are also one of the men I like. Well, probably the only man I like."

Once more, Vincent turned away and cringed, waiting for that negative response he was anticipating. He at least expected Sebastian to storm out of the room or to turn him down. He waited for him to say that he didn't return his feelings and that the topic should never be brought up again. Had Vincent been in Sebastian's position, that probably would have been what he would have done.

It didn't happen.

Instead, when Vincent turned back towards him, the demon was staring at him with with slightly wide eyes.

"Well? Say something."

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Actually, I feel the same way."

Vincent's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Since day one, as a matter of fact; ever since we met in the torture chambers."

"But you are a widower. I would've thought your feelings wouldn't stray too far from your thoughts of your wife."

Sebastian stood from the chair and paced the room, "They haven't. You remind me a lot of my wife. Kind, but deceptive. Independent and strong. You're a very proud man, and I have an exceptionally soft spot for the prideful."

Vincent blushed and turned away.

"I'm not sure if I should consider it a good thing that a demon takes a liking to me."

* * *

"Bloody hell . . ."

Ciel rubbed his face as he tried to absorb what Sebastian had told him. They had only been locked in the drawing room for about two hours and had pulled out half of the contents the trunk contained.

"You knew about all this?" Ciel asked as he looked over towards Tanaka.

"I'm afraid so, young master," the elderly servant confirmed, "I was there the entire time."

Ciel looked from him to the picture, "Then why don't I remember anything? If Sebastian says it was only up until about three years ago . . . Well, I suppose everything will be answered eventually, but I have to ask, Sebastian, when exactly was this picture taken?"

Sebastian took the old photograph and smiled.

"I suppose you could call it a sort of wedding photo," he said, "As you very well know, to wed a pair of poofs is illegal. Instead, we had this photo taken. We wrote off a story of how your father and I were going to run the Funtom Company together as a partnership and we wanted the whole house to celebrate. Only Tanaka, your father, and myself knew whhat was really going on."

Ciel looked over the images of his mother and aunt in the photo, "And What role did they play?"

Sebastian smirked, "Ah, the two mischievous maids. Whom you believe to be your mother, Rachel, was actually a very good servant; loyal, honest, and quick to act, but still shy and polite. Your so-called aunt, on the other hand, was looking to get out of the field of service however she could. She nearly stooped to attempting to court the local butcher."

"What happened?"

"I knew she was looking to marry into nobility to take the safe way out, so I sent her off to a ball Earl Grey was having in a fine red dress, and she went by the nickname Madame Red. That is where she met Baron Burnett."

"And her story from there is all true, right?"

"That's right."

"So, what happened between my father and my mother? Was that some sort of an affair, or something?"

Sebastian let out a small huff, knowing from this point forward, all of the truths would become more bizarre than they ever were before.

"Actually . . . nothing ever happened between Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Dalles."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian came to find that he loved waking up in Vincent's arms. While demons never really slept for periods as lengthy as a full night in the human realm, it was something that was casually overlooked. He loved wrapping his arms around Vincent's torso, he loved burying his face in his chest and inhaling his scent, and he especially loved it when he was pulled closer to him in his sleep.

It had only taken a few days for word to spread beyond Tanaka's knowledge of Vincent and Sebastian's relationship. Rachel knew, and not long after that, the cooks knew, and not long after that, the gardeners knew as well. Rachel refused to talk to Angelina about it, knowing how much her sister loved to gossip, but it was difficult for her to hide how much pain she was in.

Rachel had been in love with Vincent ever since she first met him after being hired as a maid. She wanted so badly to be with him, even though she knew it was impossible. Their social statuses were just too different, and now with Vincent being in a relationship with a man, she knew that they could never be a couple.

Rachel Dalles wasn't the only one who had feelings with for Vincent Phantomhive. The local undertaker was a mad man; everyone knew that, and he was madly in love with the earl as well. He might have been years and years older than him, but age didn't matter. He had heard of young girls being paired with older men for the sake of a higher status. He didn't need a higher status. He'd helped decide the fate of most of the mortals that had ever lived in England. Being known locally as the deranged undertaker meant nothing compared to that.

His love for Vincent burned deep. That's why he wasn't at all pleased when he found out, through a bit of spying, that the earl had fallen in love with another man; and a demon, at that.

That wasn't all that infuriated him. He knew demons – be they male or female – were capable of bearing children. From the way things went between them in the bedroom, Undertaker could only guess that Sebastian would be with-child before the year was out.

But the demon was in a partnership with Vincent over the Funtom Company, as well as the criminal underground now.

. . . He knew how to get his way.

* * *

"Murders in London?"

Sebastian leaned against the side of Vincent's desk as he looked over a letter the earl held in his hands as well as the contents of an envelope filled with police reports and photos of local children.

"Apparently so," Vincent confirmed, "it says that all of the victims have been children between the ages of five and twelve. Those that haven't been found dead are reported missing. It breaks Her Majesty's heart."

"Do any of the murders have anything in common?"

"They do. It seems that the victims are stabbed to death with a serrated blade and the bodies are either dumped in the river or the forest. The targets are normally little girls. I don't have much information other than that, which means we'll probably have to go to the undertaker and see what he knows. However, I still have a lot of work I have to do here. Do you think you could go for me?"

Sebastian nodded and smiled, "Of course. It will be nice to see an old acquaintance."

Vincent returned his nod, "Just be careful around him. I would only trust that man with my burial."

"Vincent, he might be old and creepy, but he's nobody I can't handle."

* * *

Sebastian knew the payment the undertaker required for any information he wanted from him, and he was prepared. He had quite a few jokes up his sleeve that the elder was bound to enjoy. Gaining his help the last time was easy, and he figured that this time would be no different.

Walking into the shop, Sebastian didn't see Undertaker right away; not unusual, since the old man had a tendency to hide amongst his various coffins.

"Hello?" Sebastian called out, "Undertaker, are you here?"

From somewhere, the demon could hear him chuckling.

"Hee-hee-hee! Long time, no see, demon. It looks like you're doing well for someone who was just released from the torture chambers not too long ago." A lid slid open on an upright standing coffin and Undertaker crept out from inside, "Did your next master leave you with everything he had?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Not exactly. The Earl of Phantomhive invited me to stay in his mansion."

A corner of Undertaker's crooked smile twitch. It was almost as if the statement bothered him on some level.

"I see," he said slowly, "So, what brings you here today?"

" Rumor has it that there are murders sweeping through London; young girls between the ages of five and twelve. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them, would you?"

Undertaker snickered, "I might, but it'll cost you."

"I know, I know. I've got something good for you this time."

The old man let out a small hum, "We'll see . . ."

Sebastian rambled off a few good jokes that normally circulated around Hell before dying out and restarting a millennia later. When the undertaker didn't laugh at this, he attempted to tell a couple of stories about criminals of Hell's royal family being taken care of by their own undertaker, and how that undertaker treated their bodies; placing them in the most humiliating outfits, in the most humiliatingly designed coffins, and displayed in the most humiliating positions describable. He exhausted himself telling the stories, yet despite his efforts, the undertaker didn't so much as smirk.

"Is that it?" The gray-haired man inquired, "Is that really all you have?"

Sebastian looked at him in shock, "You were rolling on the floor when I told you a knock-knock joke to cover my tracks from the police."

"Yes, because you spoke of Hector with his head between his knees walking a headless goose with hen's feet. Even picturing that in my head is hysterical! But . . . An undertaker from Hell humiliating his customers' bodies? Ha, Ha, I suppose, but you really could do better."

Sebastian let out a sigh, "Then I suppose it will have to be Vincent that comes here to gain the information from you instead, because that's all I have, for now."

The demon was about to leave the undertaker's parlor, when the elder called from behind him.

"What if I give you a special discount?"

Sebastian turn to him, tilting his head curiously, "What kind of a discount?"

Undertaker's smile grew wider, "Strip."

"W – what?"

"Well, how badly do you need the information?"

"Vincent would like any and all information as soon as possible."

"Then strip."

Sebastian crossed his arms, "I don't think I need to get the information that badly."

The parlor's front door slammed shut suddenly and locked as Undertaker leaned his face into his.

"I don't think you really have a choice, demon," he said bitterly, "You stole something precious for me."

A horrified look appeared on Sebastian's face, "Vincent."

"That's right. I know what you've been doing. Now this will be your only way out. Do as I say and strip."

Sebastian reluctantly obeyed. The curtains to the windows were shut and the sign that read, "closed" was hung in the front door's window.

The demon stripped himselfof everything; an overcoat, a dress shirt, tie, trousers, socks, shoes, and undergarments. As of now, there had only been two others that had seen him this way. Vincent had been the one to strip him of his clothes the night before, and in his younger days this had been his punishment when he told a humiliating joke of Satan, and the demon ruler had ordered him to strip himself before him. To be brought this low in the face of an elderly man – a Grim Reaper, too – this had to be the lowest he'd ever been brought.

Undertaker chuckled, "I can see why the earl favors you so much. Even I must admit you are a beautiful specimen."

Sebastian trembled as the undertaker ran a hand across his shoulders, his long black nails trailing across his skin.

Undertaker strode over to a corner and returned with shackles and chains.

"Remember these?"

Sebastian wrinkled his nose, "Where did you get those from?"

"Well, I snuck some of these from the torture chambers you were in. Some customers request these to hold the coffins shut, just in case the corpse reanimates. However, I intend on using them for another purpose."

Undertaker secured the demon's hands behind his back and shackled them together. He wrapped the long chains around his wrists. The long bits of extra chains was thrown overhead over a beam to form a sort of pulley system. With one hard tug, the lead on the chain forced Sebastian's arms up. A loud snap was heard as his shoulders were dislocated. Sebastian cried out at the pain that surged through his shoulders.

To stifle his cries, the undertaker gagged him with a rag he had close by.

"Now you know how it feels to have someone you've been in love with for so long taken from you. Let's see how you like the uncertainty that comes with sleeping with two men, especially with you being a fertile demon and all."

Undoing his pants, Undertaker thrusted mercilessly into Sebastian. Demon arched his back at the discomfort he was being caused, but he couldn't go anywhere due to the cruel combination of his dislocated shoulders and the old Reaper holding him in place.

Undertaker's thrust came at a fast and nearly unbearable pase. Sebastian found himself trying to keep himself from coming, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left.

"You're such a prideful demon," Undertaker remarked with a smirk, "Let's see how are you fair when all of that pride is taken from you."

Undertaker thrusted harder into Sebastian, causing the demon to cry out as the head of the Reaper's penis found his prostate. The demon's needs buckled, but he couldn't fall. Pain continued to shoot through his shoulders, arms, and wrists as his bodyweight pulled against them.

With each thrust against him, Sebastian finally gave in. His legs trembled and he groaned audibly as he finally came. Undertaker soon followed, spilling his seed deep inside of the demon.

"Now," Undertaker panted as he pulled up his trousers and secured them around his waist, "Only time will tell . . ."

He strode over to the extra bit of chain that hung down from his makeshift pulley and slowly loosened Sebastian's arms until his wrists rested against his back.

"By the way," Undertaker spoke up, "the jokes and stories you told were more than enough payment for the information I could've given you. I suppose I'll give you all the information you'd like for the rest of this case. I know nothing about the murders, aside from what you and your precious Vincent know already. Try coming back here next week, and I'll see what kind of information I have. Hee-hee-he-he!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

No amount of shame Sebastian had felt before could compare to what he felt leaving the undertaker's parlor. Never mind being forced to strip in front of Undertaker, he had allowed himself to be harmed and raped by him, and without putting up much of a fight. Then again, the heat he had caused by escaping the torture chambers and having the undertaker prove the little innocent he had hadn't died down, so sending the older Reaper through one of the walls of his parlor probably wouldn't have been the smartest idea. What's more was the fact that he was still trying to blend in with society, and picking a fight with a Grim Reaper was not something that would help him blend. So, with what little pride and dignity Sebastian still had left, the demon carried himself back to the mansion with no new information to return to Vincent with.

Vincent. Exactly how was his mate going to react to this? Should he even tell him what happened? Undertaker's intentions were clear. He'd raped him because he was in love with Vincent. What was worse than raping the person you loved most? Raping the person they love the most and possibly making them pregnant with your child. If that happened, and Sebastian didn't say anything to Vincent, if the child wound up resembling Undertaker in anyway, Vincent would know and he could possibly accuse Sebastian of being a disloyal mate.

That was the fear that plagur Sebastian's mind as he returned to the mansion. He didn't report to Vincent on the very little information Undertaker had given him, he didn't even notify Tanaka to say that he had returned from town. Instead, he hid himself away in the library while he debated on what he should do.

He could try to remain honest with Vincent. He could tell him that the undertaker had bound and gagged him and then raped him, all in a plot to make him conceive the mad man's child and tear things apart between them. He could take a gamble and keep that little detail hidden. But then, what if Sebastian did become pregnant? What if it wasn't Vincent's child? As a last resort, he could leave Vincent and this mansion and continue the previous life he had as a demon, but what would that solve? It would kill Vincent, as it was the earl who had confessed his love for him. God, why did human emotions have to be so fragile . . .?

. . . Why was he so fragile? Why was it that the only thing that had kept Sebastian remotely happy with life was his pride and dignity? How had he been able to survive like that all this time? As of now, Vincent was the last sliver of pride and dignity he had left, and if he bore a child that was his, would that add to it? Why did it all matter? Why did the amount of pride he had matter? Was his life as a demon worthless without it?

"Master Sebastian?"

A small voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Sebastian hadn't realized that in the midst of asking himself so many questions, he had sat down in a remote corner of the bookshelves. The voice had come from Rachel, who had come to the library to dust it.

She looked at the demon with concern. Sebastian was normally a very lively person and full of spirit. To see him here, sitting in complete isolation with a horribly blank expression on his face, it was all unlike him.

"Master Sebastian, are you okay?" The maid asked.

It was then that she noticed a patch of dark bruises on the back of Sebastian's neck; an obvious handprint could be clearly seen, showing just above the color of his dress shirt.

Rachel gasped, "Oh, God. Mr. Tanaka! Master Vincent! Come quickly!"

Sebastian knew there would be no avoiding it. He'd have to tell Vincent eventually. Undertaker had not been remotely gentle, and the demon's body paid the price for it. He knew if he didn't tell Vincent ahead of time, then it would be likely he'd find remarks left behind the next time they had sex.

Footsteps could be heard sprinting down the hallway towards the library. The drumming of feet hitting the hardwood floors beat in time with Sebastian's heart. What exactly he was going to say to Vincent. How could he possibly explain what Undertaker had done to him?

Tanaka rushed through the door with Vincent not far behind. They both froze at the sight of Sebastian; disheveled and hurt.

"My word, what happened?" Tanaka asked.

Vincent rushed to Sebastian's side and gripped his shoulders firmly.

"Sebastian, speak to me! What happened to you?"

The demon wiced. Leftover pain from his dislocated shoulders shot through them. Gritting his teeth, he pulled away.

"Please stop . . ."

"What? Sebastian, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

"U–undertaker, he."

Vincent gripped his shoulders firmly once more, "Undertaker did this to you?!"

Sebastian hissed at the pain and nodded.

"He dislocated my shoulders. He put shackles on my wrists and strung me up with chains."

"He had to have done more than that," Vincent said, "You're covered in bruises."

Vincent's fingers trailed along where the handprint was, then he froze.

"Sebastian . . . Tell me he didn't . . ."

Sebastian could only look away from him in shame.

Exhaling slowly, Vincent turned to Tanaka.

"Take him to our bedroom and call a doctor. He needs help with his shoulders right away."

Tanaka bowed, "Yes, sir."

"Rachel, I want you to look after him. Take care of his bruises and whatever injuries he has."

Rachel tilted her head as she tried to process the order, "Me?"

"Yes. Don't worry, you won't have to take care of anything below his waist. Get Angelina to help you."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The doctor was able to reposition his dislocated shoulders, and with a little time, Sebastian's accelerated healing abilities took care of the leftover damage. The shackles had rubbed the demon's wrists raw and the age on them had made the wounds dirty. Sebastian had to grit his teeth to avoid hissing, yelling, and cursing as Rachel and Angelina worked to clean out the wounds.

"Master Sebastian," Angelina piped up, "Exactly what happened here?"

"Anne," Rachel spoke quietly, "Master Vincent told us not to ask too many questions."

"I know he did, but it's not every day in master returns home with wounds like these."

The red-haired maid compared the dainty size of her hand to a massive handprint that was placed on Sebastian's waist. It was at least twice the size of her hand and it was dark, but it was also slowly fading.

"Master Vincent said that Master Sebastian and the undertaker got into a fight," Rachel stated, "He said to just leave it at that."

Angelina was able to look behind what those words actually meant. The undertaker normally wasn't the type who would pick fights, but he did adore Vincent, and if Sebastian was in the way, then he'd at least fight to get him out of the way. But she still didn't understand why he would go _this_ far.

* * *

"Master . . . Exactly what do you plan to do?"

Tanaka looked on as Vincent stared out the window to his study, watching the gardeners work. The young earl pondered whether or not he should make contact with Undertaker and confront him about what he had done to Sebastian, and he eventually decided against it.

"There isn't much I can do," he replied, "What's done is done. There's no changing that."

Tanaka shook his head, "My lord, may I speak?"

"Of course."

"I . . . I know what Sebastian is, and I am concerned."

"About?"

"Sir . . . Haven't you talk to him about whether or not it is possible for him to bear a child?"

Vincent was silent. He had been putting the topic off for days. Many days. He always thought it was a ridiculous topic and that Sebastian may lash out at him, or just laugh at him. But, if it was possible for the demon to bear children, then what undertaker had done to him may have created a real problem.

"I have not."

In truth, Vincent didn't know what Undertaker had done to Sebastian exactly, but that didn't change the fact that he had harmed him.

"Look," the earl said, "I'll speak with him tonight, and I'll do everything I can to help him. If he does conceive a child, it could be mine. It could be the undertaker's. Either way it does not change the fact that Sebastian did nothing wrong, nor was he disloyal, and I still love him."

* * *

"Are you quite finished?!"

Ciel had kept his head stuffed under a pillow on the couch ever since Sebastian had started speaking of Undertaker. He had done his best to shut out everything the butler had said. To no avail.

"Perhaps I did go a little too far telling you what Undertaker had done to me," Sebastian admitted.

Ciel lifted his head and went back to looking over pictures. One particular got his attention. It was a photo similar to the so-called "wedding" photo that was taken, only in this picture Sebastian sat in the chair cradling a tiny infant in his arms.

"I think I can imagine what happened next . . ."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, no . . ."

The words escaped Sebastian's mouth as he found himself spewing into a toilet. He didn't feel sick. The urge to vomit just came upon him suddenly, and it did so without mercy. He could only hurl out his stomach acids, cringing at the awful taste of it passing over his tongue before he started dry heaving.

"Please, no . . ." The demon whispered to himself, Don't let this be . . ."

His words were cut off as his stomach gave another sickening heave. Sebastian almost wished that there'd been something he could spit out, but the leftover taste of bile he still felt in his mouth made him feel somewhat satisfied with the just dry heaving.

It had been three weeks since the incident with the undertaker. Those past three weeks had been a waiting game; a game that had Sebastian, Vincent, and even Tanaka waiting to see if Sebastian would conceive a child. They had kept an eye out for even the slightest change, whether it be in behavior, eating patterns, sleeping patterns, or complaints of anything that was out of the ordinary, and nothing notable had surfaced until now.

Eventually, Sebastian's stomach settled and he leaned back against a cupboard that was behind him. He almost felt like sleeping after this whole ordeal, and that worried him. For these past few weeks, he'd been dreading what would come of getting raped by Undertaker. Vincent had attempted to make up for it by engaging in rounds of intense – nearly violent – sex with the demon, all in an attempt to wash out the elder Reaper's seed.

Despite that fact, Sebastian was still uncertain who the child's father would be if it turned out he was pregnant. Now that he was showing symptoms, the demon's anxiety and fear we're growing. How would Vincent and the rest of the household react if he were to bear child that donned the elder Reaper's characteristics instead of those of the earl? How would _he_ even be able to look at that child; a constant reminder of his shame of being touched by someone other than his mate?

As Sebastian stood to leave the restroom, a voice called to him from the doorway.

"Are you all right?"

Sebastian felt himself tense up. Turning towards the door, he realized his vomiting had attracted Vincent's attention. The earl looked worried; wanting to help, but unsure as to how he could help this particular situation. The demon had been acting differently ever since he'd been attacked by Undertaker. He was less charismatic and more inferior in terms of the way he acted. He very rarely poked fun at Vincent and wouldn't normally keep to himself. This new behavior unsettled Vincent, and the earl felt it was time he tried to put Sebastian's uneasiness to rest.

Vincent stepped into the room and knelt down beside Sebastian.

"I was afraid this would happen," he remarked.

Sebastian could only nod, "Me too."

Vincent wrapped his arms around the demon and held him close, "What are you going to do?"

"What _can_ I do?"

"Alright, then. What do you _want_ to do?"

Sebastian scoffed, "So much. I want to be certain that any child I conceive is yours. I want what the undertaker did to me to go away and just be a bad dream. I want things to go back to the way they were. All of that isn't reality though. Reality is the fact that I don't know if the child will be yours or the undertaker's. The things Undertaker did to me will not go away. Above all, things will never be as they were before. I don't know what I _want_ to do."

Vincent nodded and turned to him, "Are there doctors where you're from?"

Sebastian quirked brow, "Why do you ask?"

"The least we can do is get you checked out," Vincent explained, "If these things do happen and are normal to your kind, then perhaps there is a doctor that can confirm a pregnancy."

"These things do happen," Sebastian confirmed, "It isn't a very common occurrence amongst male demons, as females are better built to bear young, but it happens to males, as well. There is one doctor, whom I know very well, that can help us with this."

"Should we call him?"

Sebastian slowly managed to his feet, "He can't be called. The only way we're ever going to get him here is to go to Hell and find him. Hopefully, I can convince him to come to the human realm for business."

"So we have to travel into your realm to find this doctor?"

Sebastian nodded, " _I_ have to, _you_ can't."

"Why?"

"Because living humans are not allowed to enter Hell. They'd be killed, along with any demon that's accompanying them."

"So this is something you're doing on your own?"

Vincent sounded concerned. His potentially pregnant mate was going into a realm that was known for being a place of pain and torment. If Hell was everything he'd been told it was, could he live with himself if he simply allowed Sebastian to go and something bad happened?

Surprisingly, Sebastian rested his hands on Vincent's shoulders and he gave a small smile, one that wasn't full of concern or worry.

"I'll be fine," he said, "This shouldn't take long, anyways."

* * *

Traveling to Hell was something Sebastian was very familiar with. He knew various paths, shortcuts, detours, and additional methods of travel, which included horseback, carriage rides, boats that cut through the lake of fire, and even trains that snaked all over the realm. Sebastian was familiar with all of these, yet it feel awkward doing it alone. He yearned for Vincent to be at his side while he did this, but he knew the law. He could never stand to put his mate's life on the line for the sake of finding this doctor.

Most of his journey was made on foot. Even as a raven demon with large wings that could carry him everywhere, Hell was full of all kinds of flying demons and creatures. Bird demons, bat demons, insects, harpies, and even hell hounds bounding from one place to another created traffic in the air. It was much quicker and safer for the raven demon to travel on foot.

The man he was looking for was a doctor whom he had known for almost his whole life. He was not so much called for treating illnesses than he was for injuries, battle wounds, and – on a less gory note - pregnancy and childbirth. This man was a demon who went by the name of Dr. Adrian; a well-respected doctor and one of very few left in Hell.

The journey to find Dr. Adrian was long. While demon's capable of behaving in a civilized manner had moved on into the cities and homes and Hell, doctors were seen as individuals that coincided with undertakers and executioners; fraught with sickness and disease; unwanted and unnecessary until someone was injured by an angel or a hellhound, or someone's wife was delivering a child. Only then was the doctor called. Sebastian happened to have a high amount of respect for Dr. Adrian, as he was the doctor to deliver his son back when his wife was still alive, and he was the doctor he had to rush to find when his wife was going to deliver their second child.

To find Dr. Adrian again, Sebastian had to search the walls that caged in Hell, massive cliffs that separated Hell and the human realm with an exhausting climb, if one couldn't fly. In the walls, some demons had managed to dig in and create burrowing caves to call home. One of these caves belonged to Dr. Adrian, and Sebastian knew which one; a difficult thing for some demons, as there could be dozens or hundreds of these holes belonging to different demons.

Narrow paths snaking up the cliffs were Sebastian's only way of traveling up and around to different cave entrances. Some of these paths are solid and navigable, others were like steppingstones and were scattered all over the cliffs. Somewhere stable, others could crumble at any moment.

A familiar scent crossed Sebastian senses; vaguely familiar, but familiar nonetheless. The raven demon followed the scent until he reached the end of the path he was traveling, which ended at the single cave where the scent billowed out of. He threw back a fist and slammed it against the inner wall of the cave. The impact created a loud boom sounding throughout the entire cave.

From somewhere within the cave, Sebastian could hear someone or something making its way to the cave's entrance. A shape could be made out from within the darkness of the inner wall.

"What. In the name. Of Lucifer?!" A bitter voice asked.

Sebastian ventured further into the cave with a smirk on his face, knowing the voice all too well from past experiences.

"It's nice to see you too, Dr. Adrian."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dr. Adrian was an odd sort of demon. His hair was dirty blonde and normally messy. His skin was nearly white from remaining within the confines of his cavelike home for long stretches of time; normally six or seven years - before his talents were needed again. His eyes were pale and cloudy – nearly dead looking – but they could see just fine. He was incredibly thin, as his occupation as a doctor in Hell gave him no call to feast on human souls, but he still slipped out of the realm to feast so he could survive. Though territorial when it came to his awkward home, as he was always at risk of losing it, he was kind and friendly; different from the apathy and indifference to fate that most demons showed.

This was the first time that the doctor had seen Sebastian in a long time. It had been 10 years ago that the raven demon had come to him, seeking his assistance with his wife's labor. He remembered that day all too well; having to nearly pin the raven demon to the ground to keep them from rushing into the flames of the burning house his wife and son were trapped in. Dr. Adrian had the knowledge most didn't; that fires that was created by humans were extremely dangerous, as they were wild and could not be controlled. He could never get that awful day out of his head and seeing Sebastian again now only caused those memories to resurface.

The doctor looked over Sebastian with a grin on his face as he tried to push those memories aside.

"Mikkeri . . ." His smooth, rich voice uttered as he emerged from the shadows of this cave, "is that you there?"

"All flesh, blood, and bone, Dr." The raven demon replied.

"You startled me out of my sleep with that earthquake of a doorbell you've got."

"The doctor sleeps? You mean you haven't been busy with any patients lately?"

Dr. Adrian shook his head, "Not lately, no. Faustus came to me with a severed limb and difficulty regenerating another, and Anafeloz came in to be treated for wounds inflicted by a Hellhound."

"Typical business, I suppose."

"Probably. Anyways, what brings you here, Mikkeri? You aren't ill, are you?"

Sebastian looked away, ashamed of what he'd eventually have to tell Dr. Adrian.

"I am not ill, no. But . . . something has happened."

Adrian's face fell. Whenever patient told him that, he always feared the worst, and hearing this from Sebastian – a longtime friend – made him fear the worst.

"Tell me this isn't a life or death situation," he pleaded.

Sebastian shook his head, "I don't think so, but it is rather important that I tell you about it."

"Well then, tell me. You're usually not so sure of words."

The raven demon let out a sigh, "I'll come right out and say it, then. I think – I don't know – but I think that I might be . . . expecting."

Dr. Adrian's face lit up, "AH, well I thought it was going to be much worse than that. I thought you were going to tell me you're showing symptoms of the thorns of death, or something," the doctor sat himself on a nearby boulder and rested his head in an upturned palm, "So, who's the lucky father?"

Sebastian cringed as he looked to the floor of the cave beneath him.

"That's just it, doctor; I don't know."

"Surely you must have some idea of who the father might be. Can you recall the last man you slept with?"

Sebastian nodded, "Easily. That man was Vincent."

Dr. Adrian furrowed his brow, "Vincent? You aren't talking about Lord Phantomhive's son, Vincent, are you?"

"I am, but that isn't the point. The point is that there is someone else; the undertaker."

Dr. Adrian's eyes widened as his body went stiff like a statue. He stared at Sebastian with wide, pale eyes for several seconds before he spoke.

"The undertaker? Undertaker that runs the shop in London. The undertaker who also happens to be a grim reaper. The madman. _That_ undertaker?"

Sebastian nodded again.

Adrian was silent for a while longer as he searched the raven's face for some trace of a lie, an exaggeration; something that told him that this was not entirely true. But Sebastian's face remained unchanging, and he hadn't known him for being much of a liar before.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time seeing it," the doctor finally said, "I mean, mating with the son of an enemy is one thing, but I never thought of you as the type to do anything with the reaper."

Sebastian scowled, "It's not like I had a choice. He claimed that I had stolen Vincent from him; something precious. He knew we'd been sleeping together, and when I walked into his shop to gain some information on murders that had been committed in London, the only way I was ever getting back out was to do what he said. He stripped me of my clothes, strung me up by my wrists, stuffed a rag into my mouth . . . I guess you can piece together the rest "

Dr. Adrian nodded slowly, "I see. I see. So, you've mated with Vincent Phantomhive, were raped by the undertaker, and now are possibly pregnant with either one's child."

"That's it," Sebastian confirmed, "And while I know there's no definite way for me to tell who the father really is until it's born, the least that can be done is to confirm a pregnancy, and go from there."

Dr. Adrian nodded in agreement.

"Given the current circumstances, I can see why Vincent isn't here."

"Yes. I hope I'm not asking too much, but could you possibly do business back in England? Regardless whether the child is Vincent's or Undertakers, it will become taxting to move back-and-forth from the human realm to Hell and back again "

The doctor searched his thoughts for a moment. Pregnancy alone was taxing on the mother's body. In males, it was even more so. Forcing Sebastian to leave Vincent for periodic checkups, traveling on his own, was unfair. While he didn't particularly enjoy doing business in the human realm, he was not so selfish that he would sacrifice a patient's comfort for his own.

"Alright," Dr. Adrian finally agreed, standing up from his seat on the boulder, "I will go to the human realm for business. It's nothing new to me, and we have a lot of history together."

* * *

Vincent sat in his study, tapping his fingers nervously against his desk as he waited for Sebastian to return with a doctor . . .

. . . If the doctor agreed to come, that is . . .

. . . If there even was a doctor to begin with . . .

. . . But Sebastian wouldn't lie about that, would he?

Why would he? If it was their child . . .

. . . Maybe there was a way for the doctor to find out if the child was his or not. If that'd be the case and it wasn't his, would Sebastian try to get rid of it? Sebastian didn't seem like that type at all to him, but then again fear made men do strange things.

"No," Vincent told himself, "Even if the child isn't mine, Sebastian wouldn't abort it. No matter what, it's his child, too. He wouldn't bring any harm to the child . . . If there is a child."

Although he was doubtful that the child was his, there was not a shred of doubt in his mind that Sebastian was, in fact, pregnant. The symptoms he was already showing only screamed the fact.

From down the hallway, Vincent could hear Tanaka's footsteps approaching the study door, followed by two more sets of footsteps trailing close behind. They stopped at the door before the knob turned and opened. Tanaka stepped to the side, allowing Sebastian to enter, who had returned with a strange man he had never seen before; tall with blond hair and cloudy eyes, giving the earl the impression that this strange man was blind.

"This is the doctor, I presume?" Vincent inquired, eyeing the strange man curiously.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, this is my good friend, Dr. Adrian. Dr. Adrian, this is my mate, Vincent Phantomhive."

"I remember you," Dr. Adrian stated as he and the earl shook hands, "You were just a boy when I last did business with Mikkeri."

Vincent quirked a brow as he looked to Sebastian, "Mikkeri?"

Sebastian let out a small laughed, "My name in demon tongue is Sebastion Mikkeri. It translates into 'Sebastian Michaelis' in human English."

"I see. So, have you discovered anything at all?"

"I haven't so much as begun to examine Sebastian, here," Dr. Adrian stated, "He preferred it that this sort of business be performed here in England, rather than Hell. I'm not busy and it'll save him a lengthy trip for check ups."

Vincent nodded in understanding, "So, when do we start."

Dr. Adrian opened a black doctor's bag he carried with him.

"I believe the sooner we confirm this supposed pregnancy, the better."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dr. Adrian instructed Sebastian to lie down. The raven demon had led him into a spare bedroom and were flanked by Vincent and Tanaka following closely behind. The two humans were confused as to how this strange man would be able to do any better than a human doctor. Then again they both figured it was far easier to explain the situation to someone who was familiar with male pregnancies, rather than try to get a mere mortal to understand something of the supernatural.

Sebastian laid down on the bed, with nothing but a crisp white sheet to separate him and the bare mattress. This room had no plans on being used in the near future, so there were no comfy pillows or blankets or anything to make the room slightly more livable in any way, but it was the closest bedroom from the study and had enough for Dr. Adrian to work with.

"Lord Phantomhive," Dr. Adrian piped up as he opened his black doctor's bag, "I do hope you're not the defensive type."

Vincent's head tilted curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sebastian turned to him, "He's merely asking if you're going to tear his face off for having to touch me."

"Oh, no. No, I won't. I just want to be sure that there is a pregnancy and that both of you will be all right."

Dr. Adrian nodded, "Then, let's begin, shall we?"

The doctor began by lifting Sebastian's white dress shirt so his abdomen was exposed. Rather than focusing more towards the top of the gut, Adrian's hands moved to Sebastian sides. His fingers gently pushed inward towards the center of the raven demon's core. This hands inch downward as is fingers seem to search for something. He was only to Sebastian's navel before his hands pulled away and he reached for a stethoscope that was in his bag.

"I have a question," Vincent piped up, "how exactly is it possible for a man – even if he is a demon – to carry a child? I've studied anatomy before, and I have enough knowledge of it to know that Sebastian is nowhere near female."

"And you would be right about that, Lord Phantomhive," Dr. Adrian confirmed, "while you are right in the fact that Sebastian was born predominately male, all male demons are born with a less noticeable feminine side. You see, in Hell families don't wish for any of their children to be born female, so most female demons are murdered at birth. While most families aren't so cruel and will keep any child born after the first born son, it still doesn't make up for the lack of females to build our numbers. Eventually, a mutation developed where males were born bearing wombs, while at the same time having fully functional male parts. This was first discovered by accident by a particular male, who had no knowledge of this pregnancy until giving birth. All of his male descendents wound up being born with wombs. It's more acceptable in Hell, now, for a male demon to become pregnant, as most of the generations born without them are nearly extinct."

Vincent nodded in understanding, "I see. So if impregnation works just as it would with a female, I'd imagine that childbirth would work just the same way."

Dr. Adrian nodded, "It would, but it's much more difficult and dangerous. While the wombs have evolved to a near-perfect replica of that of a woman, a man is still a man. Most men's hips aren't made for delivering a child, so it's a common occurrence for the head or a shoulder to get caught during delivery. Although this can be corrected, there are other issues. Premature delivery, tearing, breached births, and stillbirths are also common occurrences."

Sebastian felt a pang of fear hit him, "What exactly are the chances of that happening?"

"In your case, Mikkeri, I'd say it's a fairly slim chance. Your hips don't appear to be too narrow. We may have to worry about tearing and a premature delivery, but that's only if you were to be attacked in someway before the baby was born."

"So . . . does this mean you've confirmed a pregnancy?" Vincent asked.

Dr. Adrian shrugged, "His womb didn't feel like one that was unoccupied. It had some fullness to it. Sebastian, do you recall experiencing any symptoms. Morning sickness? Fullness? Mood swings? Cravings?"

"I was sick earlier this morning, and I'll admit I have been feeling some fullness over the course of the past few days, but I wrote it off as nothing."

Adrian nodded and pressed the disc of the stethoscope against Sebastian's abdomen. He was silent for several long moments without moving before he pulled away.

"Well?" Sebastian inquired, "What's the verdict?"

Dr. Adrian let out a sigh, "You are definitely pregnant, Mikkeri."

A silence fell over the room as the three exchange glances with each other.

"And . . . this is without any doubt? A full confirmation?" Vincent asked.

Adrian nodded once more, "Unless he mysteriously sprouted a second, smaller heart." He passed the stethoscope to the earl, "Here, I'll let you listen for yourself."

Vincent put on the earpieces to the stethoscope and pressed the disk to where Dr. Adrian had placed it before. Over the steady drumming of Sebastian's own heart, he could hear the tiny thumping of another echoing demon's.

"What does it sound like, Vincent?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, knowing how amused his mate's expression appeared.

The earl let out a small laugh "Like a little drumming sound. _Thumpity - thumpity - thumpity - thumpity_. . ."

* * *

The pregnancy had finally been confirmed, and with that fact came the task of informing the rest of the household. There was just one issue with that: how on earth where they going to explain a pregnant man to the rest of the household? Sebastian was going to have to eat food to sustain the child as well as himself, there'd have to be an explanation as to why Dr. Adrian was there to regularly check up on the demon, and eventually there would have to be an explanation as to why there was a child running about the manor. While Sebastian's secret of being a demon had spread to Vincent and Tanaka, the rest of the household – cooks and maids – had no clue just how different he was to everyone else.

Sebastian considered leaving the manor and staying elsewhere until the child had been born, and then making up a story about how he had adopted the child, but there was a problem. No matter what, the baby would bear some sort of resemblance to Sebastian, no matter how minute it was. And if the child was Vincent's, he was sure all of the similarities would be there.

It would seem that there would be no easy way to go about this, the easiest solution being having to tell the household of Sebastian's demonic nature. While these were people who might have varying reactions to the news, they were also servants that were bound by loyalty and trust to the family. Revealing this news would be a test of that loyalty and trust.

Vincent presented this to Sebastian, who had to agree. There were some he wasn't concerned about, such as Rachel. But there were others, like her sister Angelina, that had a bad habit of gossiping and trying to stick their nose where it didn't belong. Both Vincent and Sebastian agreed that the servants' loyalties needed to lie with the family, and that meant with Sebastian's inhuman nature, as well.

* * *

No servant really enjoyed a lineup; where every servant from the head butler, Tanaka, to the lowly hallboy was called into the lobby by Vincent. This meant one of two things: either there was big news to be shared that was going to impact all of their jobs, or someone had done something wrong and somebody was about to be fired; a result nobody liked as that would leave the servant fired without a home or anyplace to go.

The only one that was concerned about that awful possibility was Angelina. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had been flirting with a few noblemen in an attempt to win herself an easier life sitting on the lap of a wealthy man with no worries of winding up homeless or penniless. Had she been found out and reported to Vincent? Had a gentleman she'd talk to outed her? Or had she and making it too obvious and Vincent had caught her? No . . . that couldn't be it. Otherwise, why would Vincent and Sebastian go through the trouble of rounding up the entire household for something that revolved solely around her?

Every servant stood and waited in anticipation for the nobles of the house. Most of them were anxious for the news. Some had seen Dr. Adrian in the house, and as per usual rumors began to spread like wildfire. There were many theories; Vincent or Sebastian was sick, injured, or just in need of a regular check up, but most just suspected that it was Sebastian who was sick, as Angelina had been the one to clean the earl's private bathroom and had noted that there was vomit. She had seen that Vincent looked perfectly fine and healthy, but Sebastian looked slightly nauseous and appeared to have been worried about something.

At last Vincent made his way from the upstairs down to the lobby, followed by Sebastian, who looked less sickly than Angelina had described, but still worried.

"Everyone, I have some news for you all," Vincent began, "the Phantomhive family is expecting a child."

There were many surprised gasps, as well as a few confused looks.

"Who's the lucky woman?" a cook inquired.

Vincent and Sebastian exchange glances. Sebastian tried to keep his expressions neutral, trying to avoid blushing or growing pale at the question.

Vincent let out a small sigh.

"All of you, I want you to keep open minds. You are loyal to this family, meaning anything being discussed here and now shall not venture outside of these walls, and shall be given to no one else. You are free to discuss it amongst yourselves and no one else."

Tanaka approached from the end of the line, "I'll be more than happy to continue it from here."

Vincent nodded and allowed the butler to continue.

"As the master has said already, I ask that you all keep an open mind. Sebastian Michaelis is not a man of human origins, rather those of a more demonic nature."

"How can you say that?" Angelina blurted out in an offended tone, "Mr. Sebastian is an equal to Lord Vincent, and you dare insult him like that?"

Rachel nudged her, "Anne . . . I don't think it was an insult."

Angelina went silent as her eyes met Sebastian's. The raven-haired man still stood there with the same neutral expression.

"Is it true?" She asked, "Are you a . . ."

"A demon?!"

The exclamation came from a cook, who stepped out of line and took a few threatening steps toward Sebastian.

"You mean to say that the strange man you brought into this home, the man you've been shagging all this time, he's a demon?! Have you gone mad?"

Vincent stalked towards the outspoken cook, separating him from Sebastian.

"Have _you_ gone mad?" The earl inquired, "What gives _you_ the right to insult the one _I_ love?"

The cook was silent for a moment before slowly backing up back into his place in the line up.

Tanaka glared at him through the lenses of his spectacles, "I'll speak with you in my office later."

And then Rachel daringly stepped out of line.

"I think I understand it now, sir. It isn't a woman, is it? It's Mr. Sebastian."

Tanaka nodded, "That's correct, Rachel."

"And it's his otherworldly origins that make this possible, correct?"

"Do you have a problem with this, as well?"

"No, sir. I'm just saying. If this is the case, then why should it matter so much? I mean, Mr. Vincent has been happy with Sebastian ever since he came here. And a child in any family is a wonderful thing, isn't it? If this is seen as a good thing by our masters, then I will be supportive, too."

Angelina stepped forward standing beside her sister, "I agree with her. I'm supportive, too."

The head chef of the kitchen stepped forward, "It's been a while since I've seen a baby born in this family. I'll be supportive, too."

Three more cooks, two more maids, each of the footmen, and even the lowly hallboy stepped forward, symbolizing their support in the matter. All eyes veered back towards the one cook that had spoken out before.

The cook ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"Alright, I'll admit what I said was pretty stupid. But, I'm over it now and I'm sorry. I'll be supportive, too."

With that the servants were dismissed, although everyone knew that they would be discussing this amongst themselves for a while longer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"How interesting."

Ciel still sat in the drawing room, holding the picture of Sebastian, his father, and the infant.

"I never bothered to study up on demons," he commented, "I never would have guessed that this was also what you all were capable of."

Sebastian turned his gaze away from the young earl, "I never thought that it would have to be brought up."

"This Dr. Adrian fellow . . . was he a raven demon, like you?"

"No, actually. His demon form is something fascinating, but not that of a raven, like myself."

Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"I'm still confused. I understand that you and my father were lovers, I understand that you were violated by the undertaker, and that you wound up conceiving a child. But I'm anxious to know . . . who's child was it? Was it one between you and my father or one between you and the undertaker?"

Sebastian sat across from him in a large chair.

"That's what I didn't know for a while," he said, "there was no definite way for me to know beforehand if the child I was carrying belonged to a human mate or a Grim Reaper. In fact, I was never given the official answer to that until after that child was born. Dr. Adrian did his best try to deduce that before the fact, but even a demon doctor's skills are limited, in some aspects."

Ciel had the strongest hunch that the baby he was seeing in this picture was him. If that were the case, then Sebastian could very well be a surviving parent. But it still didn't make sense to him. Rachel was his mother, Vincent was his father, Sebastian – is butler – had originally been given his name from a dog he had, Angelina – Madame Red – was his aunt. But this wasn't the story Sebastian was telling. Then again, Sebastian had been very frank about stating that all of this - all that he knew - was a lie.

"I have a feeling . . ." He finally piped up, "that the child in these pictures is me. Am I wrong, Sebastian?"

The demon swallowed a painful lump that had been building in his throat, "It is."

"Tell me . . . did you know what I was going to be like, even back then?"

For the first time in a while, Sebastian smiled.

"Not much has changed, actually."

* * *

"Vincent . . . Vincent . . . Vincent!"

The Phantomhive earl woke up to find Sebastian shaking his shoulder and calling for him. Vincent sat up in bed, concerned.

"What is it, Sebastian? Is something wrong?"

The demon shook his head, "No, I'm hungry."

Vincent couldn't help but laugh, "So that's what this is. The cravings have started, have they?"

Sebastian curled up close to him, resting his head on his shoulder as he nodded.

"What are you in the mood for? I can go get Tanaka to fetch something for you."

"Cake."

"Cake?"

"That's all I'm craving for, right now, is cake."

"Sebastian . . . It's 3 o'clock in the morning. It's going to be a while before a cake is ready."

"I don't care. I'm dying for some cake right now."

Vincent let out a sigh and chuckled, "Alright, alright, I'll get Tanaka, then."

The earl rang for the Butler and they waited. It only took 10 minutes for Tanaka to step into the room; fully dressed and ready to serve.

" Did you need something, sir?" He asked.

"Wake up the chef," Vincent ordered, "it would seem Sebastian's cravings have begun, and he's asked for a cake."

"Right away, sir. What kind of cake would you like?"

Sebastian let out a small hum, as if he were picturing the dessert in his mind, "Gateau Au Chocolat."

"As you wish."

Tanaka turned on his heel and left the room to search for the chef.

Sebastian was about to doze off on Vincent's shoulder, when the girls chuckling woke him back up.

"What's so funny?" The demon inquired.

Vincent grinned as he pulled his mate closer to him, "You don't even like Gateau Au Chocolat."

"I know, but it seems someone else here does."

Vincent rest a hand on the demon's abdomen and smiled.

"Then this child is going to have one hell of a sweet tooth."

* * *

Sebastian and Vincent were sound asleep. It had been a week since the demon began having cravings, and it wasn't just cake. Funtom sweet's were also requested from time to time, along with scones. It had been determined that the child Sebastian was carrying did indeed have one hell of a sweet tooth.

This night was one of the more peaceful ones. Sebastian hadn't woken up yet craving cake or sweets; a relief to Vincent since the constant awakenings at night left him tired and irritable in the morning.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and as he dozed lightly, Vincent thought they just might make it to morning without Sebastian's cravings getting in the way.

Suddenly, the entire bed shook and bounced and Sebastian suddenly sat up in bed, gasping, trembling, and heaving for breath. The commotion was enough to jostle Vincent from his sleep. The earl sat up quickly and he looked over to Sebastian. The raven demon was sweating profusely and looked genuinely terrified.

"Sebastian!" Vincent felt concern and worry shoot through him, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sebastian took a few slow breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Nothing . . ." He sighed, "Just a . . . a nightmare."

Vincent's brow furrowed in confusion, "Sebastian, it isn't like you to have nightmares."

"I know. I don't get them a lot, but this one was pretty bad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No . . ." Sebastian tucked himself back under the covers and wrapped his arms around earl's torso, "Just stay awake until I fall asleep."

* * *

It was August and relatively hot for the temperate maritime climate of England. The weather was so warm that Vincent and Sebastian had left behind their stuffy overcoats and suffocating ties and simply left their white dress shirts undone at the collar. They tried to wear clothing that was as light as possible; avoiding unnecessary items that only made them feel hotter.

Even Sebastian found no comfort or even indifference to the warm weather, and being five months pregnant didn't help. The heat caused him to lay in bed or on a couch, or sit in a chair and fan himself as a means of staying cool. At the hottest times of the day, he'd sometimes retreat into the wine cellar, where it was dark and cool.

Nighttime didn't bring much relief, and Sebastian and Vincent would lie in bed at the edges of the mattress far away from each other. They had ditched the blankets and all other coverings, just in an attempt to stay a little cooler.

The heat made it difficult for Vincent to get any sleep, so he was only dozing lightly when he suddenly felt himself being struck with a goose down pillow from the bed.

Vincent set up quickly as he turned on a light, "What the hell, Sebastian?"

He paused suddenly when he realized that Sebastian was sitting on his knees on the bed, supporting his weight with one arm and the other wrapped around his slightly curved abdomen. The demon's facial expressions told him that his mate was uncomfortable; possibly in pain.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?"

Sebastian could only shake his head, "I don't know."

Vincent scooted closer to his mate's side and rested his hands on the barely noticeable baby bump.

"Does it hurt?"

Sebastian shook his head again, "It most certainly doesn't feel good."

The demon moaned slightly as he shifted in discomfort. A hand moved and rubbed at the small of his back while the other clutched one of Vincent's hands.

"Get Dr. Adrian!"

The doctor had been lingering around the Phantomhive manor ever since Sebastian's pregnancy had been confirmed. He was around to perform routine check ups on the demon and to provide help should something go wrong. And right now, it looked like something was going very, very wrong here.

Vincent rushed down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms and knocked frantically at the door.

The doctor answered the door within a few brief moments.

"What are you doing up at this late hour?" He inquired.

"It's Sebastian!" Vincent gasped, "Something's wrong with him! I think it might be the baby."

A look of concern appeared on Dr. Adrian's face, "What's been happening with him?"

"He's in a lot of discomfort. He's been clutching his back. He didn't say that it hurts, but he said it most certainly doesn't feel good."

Dr. Adrian grabbed his black doctor's bag and exited the room, "Take me to him."

Vincent led the way back to the earl's bedroom, where Sebastian still sat rubbing the small of his back.

"Sebastian, talk to me," Dr. Adrian said, sitting beside the raven demon, "tell me exactly what kind of discomfort you're feeling."

"It's weird," Sebastian explained, "it's as if there's something fluttering about in my stomach. But at the same time it feels like someone's throwing large stones against my back."

"Okay, then this may be difficult for you, but I must ask you to lie down."

Sebastian nodded and laid down on the bed. Vincent was at his side, clutching his lover's hand. The demon shifted positions repeatedly, trying to relieve the discomfort in his back, which only seem to grow as he was forced to lie there.

"What exactly is happening here, doctor?" Vincent asked, "Is he having a miscarriage?"

"Not likely," Dr. Adrian replied as he pulled out his stethoscope, "if he were miscarrying, he'd be in much more pain and bleeding."

The doctor pressed the disk of the stethoscope against Sebastian's abdomen.

"Yes, the heartbeat is still there. I know what this is. The baby has started kicking."

Both Vincent and Sebastian's eyes seem to light up, "Really?"

"Yes. The fluttering sensation is the child moving within your womb, Sebastian. In male demons, the womb is located more towards the spine, behind all of the organs. The tissue that separates the vertebrae and the womb is still rather thick and is likely pressing against the spine, causing the discomfort. It should subside with a little moving around, but I'm afraid it's going to be there until the baby is born."

Both Sebastian and Vincent let out a sigh of relief. As much as neither of them wanted to admit it, even if the child was the undertaker's, they were both scared to death of losing it. Even if it had such an attitude.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

December came more quickly than anyone realized. Snow fell until it was thick on the ground and the River Thames had frozen over for the first time in many years. All traffic in London seem to vanish, as the cobblestone streets turned into sheets of ice, making it difficult for horses and people to travel. And now, stores and houses were decorated for the upcoming holiday.

For the Phantomhive household, December would be the month full of excitement, anxiety, and anticipation. Sebastian was now heavily pregnant, even though his body did not outwardly show it; leaving the curve of his abdomen unchanged since August. Vincent and other members of the household were concerned that the child wasn't growing properly; however, Dr. Adrian concluded that it was merely the raven demon's abdominal muscles keeping the abdomen at a curve that was no sharper than if were were still five months pregnant.

This appearance did not take away from the bodily strains of a nearly full term pregnancy for Sebastian. His back pain had increased as the kicking of the child became slightly more intense as the months dragged on. Sleeping was nearly impossible, although it was also urged by Dr. Adrian. The doctor had a hunch that Sebastian could give birth any day.

"With any luck, this child just might be born on the holiday," Adrian had said.

Sebastian was not a demon that was as repulsed as most demons were towards Christmas, but that didn't mean he was at all comfortable with giving birth to a child on that dreadful holiday. He still had a score to settle with Christ and the Lord, and Christmas only reminded him of that terrible fact.

After a snowstorm had blown through early in the morning, and the Phantomhive servants had been kept busy keeping the fireplaces lit and keeping the mansion warm. Any plans to travel on hold as the sidewalks and streets were shoveled.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was kept close to the bedroom. When he wasn't sleeping or resting, he would get up and go to and from the bathroom. Aside from taking periodic trips to urinate, warm baths were heavenly for his aching back and feet. He normally stayed in the bath until the water became cold before drying and dressing himself and crawling back into bed. It all annoyed him. Vincent urged him to rest and insisted he didn't stray too far from the bedroom, concerned by Dr. Adrian's warning that Sebastian could go into labor any day. Then again, it wasn't a bad idea. Even when he took short walks outside of his bedroom, Sebastian was tired before he made it to the bottom of the steps that led to the first floor.

Sebastian lie in bed, tucking himself under the covers as he watched the snow fall outside. Counting snowflakes was a lot like counting sheep; it calmed him and helped him to fall asleep faster. His eyes were starting to drift close when his view was obstructed by someone moving in front of the window.

"Counting snowflakes again?"

Sebastian let out a soft hum as his gaze shifted up to meet the eyes of his lover; and ultimately the one who was blocking his view of the window, "yeah."

Vincent chuckled as he settled himself at his mate's side, "How many have you counted this time?"

"699."

"You could've just said 700."

"Then I would be lying. I counted 699 snowflakes."

"Huh, still . . . I can't imagine you having the patience to count that many snowflakes. I would've fallen asleep before 100."

Sebastian let out a sigh, "I'm just bored; lying here with nothing to do."

"I can get Tanaka to fetch you a cake. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Sebastian sat up slowly with a soft moan, "Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit hungry."

"What would you like?"

"Not cake. I'm in the mood for something else. A scone sounds nice."

Vincent laughed, "You and your sweets! This child is going to have a hell of a time trying to eat his or her vegetables."

Sebastian laid back down and rolled onto his side, facing away from him, "All I want is a scone."

"Alright. I'll let Tanaka know. You just try to get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

* * *

"What? A scone? At this time of day?"

"Why are you surprised? He's asked for cake at three in the morning before. What's wrong with a scone at four in the afternoon?"

"But Master, the chef is busy preparing dinner. I'm not sure if there's time or supplies to make a scone."

Vincent let out a sigh. He never liked it when Tanaka argued, especially when it narrowed down to what Sebastian wanted, what he craved, and what could result in many broken items and bones if it wasn't given to him.

"Then improvise. I know the cook is a genius. I'm sure he could manage to make a scone somehow. I just don't want Sebastian's moodiness to destroy the upstairs again."

Tanaka let out a sigh, "I understand, sir. I will inform the chef, then. One scone."

"Good."

Vincent began making his way back to the bedroom. Since Sebastian was so bored, perhaps he could entertain him with a conversation. It must be better than lying in a bed in a simple room with nothing else to do but to count snowflakes during a snowstorm.

In truth, Vincent did still have a lot on his mind. As the time for Sebastian to deliver drew nearer, an assortment of questions raised in his head. Would it be a boy or a girl? What day exactly what it be born? And, the question that was on everyone's mind, was the father him or undertaker? How was Sebastian feeling about this? What did he think about this?

All of these questions could definitely kill some time, and keep Sebastian from getting too bored.

But as a Vincent entered their bedroom, he was surprised to find that Sebastian wasn't lying in bed like he had left him. The covers were tossed to one side, like the demon had gotten up to do something.

"Hey, Sebastian. Are you here?" Vincent called out.

He received no response.

The earl entered the bathroom attached to the room, thinking that maybe Sebastian had decided to take another warm bath, or maybe he had use the toilet, or maybe he was throwing up again. Vincent even half expected to be tossed out of the room, or at least yelled at, for just barging in. But those worries subsided as he found the room to be empty. And new worries began to surface.

Where was Sebastian?

Vincent searched the entire upstairs; the parlor, the drawing room, other bedrooms, the dark room where the pool table sat, and his study. He then searched the downstairs; the ballroom, the corridors, the kitchen, the small room where the telephone was kept, and, out of desperation, the servants' quarters. Even after searching the entire mansion, Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

Desperate, Vincent rushed out into the garden, nearly slipping and falling on the frozen, ice covered sidewalks. Another set of hands caught him, however, and pulled him to his feet. It was one of the gardeners, who had been shoveling snow away from the entrances.

"My lord, what's the matter?"

Vincent was frantic; his eyes wide with fear.

"Tell me you've seen Sebastian! Tell me you saw him walk out of here!"

The gardener seemed confused shaking his head.

"Master Vincent . . . I haven't seen the Master Sebastian all day. And it's a blizzard out here! Where would he have gone?"

Vincent felt something in him freeze in fear and concern.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know. I can't find him!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"He's taken him. I know he has!"

Vincent looked as though he were preparing himself for a one on one battle with a criminal. Two pistols had been loaded and tucked away in his overcoat, and a dagger was hidden in a sheath at his side.

After searching the entire manor top to bottom for Sebastian, Vincent concluded that there could only be one place where the demon had been taken; the undertaker's parlor.

Tanaka, however, wasn't so convinced.

"Are you sure about this, my lord?" the butler inquired.

"Where else could he be, Tanaka? He was on the verge of falling asleep. I doubt he mysteriously found energy to wander off on his own. And after what Undertaker did to him, I wouldn't be surprised if that creepy old loon decided to kidnap him."

"Kidnap him? But whatever for?"

"Well, for the child, I think. If all of this is a game to him – a game to see if the child Sebastian's carrying his mind or his – then I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be the one to do the confirmation."

Of course, Vincent hadn't forgotten about what the undertaker had done to Sebastian. He'd been playing it all through his mind for the past eight months or so. The condition Sebastian had returned to the manor in, the story the demon had told after he had healed; it all played through his head every day, and every day he was asking himself about what exactly he'd do if the child did turn out to have been beget by the old loon.

Just then, Dr. Adrian entered through the study door, where Vincent stood waiting at his desk. The doctor looked enraged, frustrated, and concerned. His eyes had gone from their blind like, pale appearance to a pitch black, like ebony stones. He was paler than usual in his demonic aura was suffocating the air surrounding him.

"I've officially searched every corner of the manor, and he's not here," Adrian stated, "the freshest scent I was able to pick up was in his bedroom. Strangely, it ended at a windowsill in the room, and it was smothered in the undertakers scent."

"That confirms it, then," Vincent said, "looks like we're going to have to brave the storm."

"But my lord . . ." Tanaka protested, "exactly what do you plan to do about the undertaker? Master Sebastian's life and the life of the child could be in danger if . . ."

"Don't think of Undertaker as someone that would do something like that. I know that man. He is obsessed with me. In love with me. I am certain confronting him, confirming that he was the one to take Sebastian, it will be easy to make him cooperate. And if he doesn't . . ."

The earl pulled out one of the guns he had stored away in his overcoat.

"Then I suppose there is always the last resort."

* * *

It was dark. That was all Sebastian could make of this place, at first. It was dark, gloomy, cramped, and it reeked of death. He felt the familiar chafing of metal cuffs around his wrists; pulled back behind him and supporting him with chains. He'd been gagged and the back of his head throbbed from where he'd been struck before he was brought here. What was most alarming to him, however, was the fact that while he was still wearing the sleepshirt he was in when he'd dozed off in bed, his pants and any underwear he'd been wearing had been removed.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to figure out where he was and who brought him here. That fact irritated him. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with Undertaker until after the baby was born. Clearly, he'd been mistaken. If Undertaker hadn't brought him here as bait for Vincent, then he most certainly brought him here to collect the child and confirm who the father really was.

Shaking the dizziness from his head, Sebastian stood up. The position his hands had been placed in wasn't anywhere near as painful and torturous as when he's been here almost 8 months ago. The chains were loose enough for him to go from kneeling on his knees to standing, and back again. The demon attempted to pull himself free from the chains, but it was no use. He was tired. Usually, even when tired, Sebastian still possessed the strength to fight off an army, but the added strains of being heavily pregnant cause the evil burden of Sloth to possess him.

The rattling of his chains attracted the undertaker's attention. The old man had been tending to a dead body on the other side of the room. The shades of the building had been closed and Sebastian could guess that the front door to the building was locked, as a sign to the parlor read "closed".

"Now, now . . ." Undertaker chided, "if you pull on those chains too hard, you will make the roof collapse. Imagine the amount of embarrassment you'd cause yourself; buried under large amounts of wood and snow, you're heavily pregnant, and you're not wearing anything to cover your bottom. If people knew you were affiliated with the earl . . ." The undertaker let out a loud laugh, "the Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations!"

Sebastian attempted to lunge at the gray-haired lunatic. If he weren't being held back by his chains, it was likely that the demon would have ripped Undertaker's head off of his shoulders. He tried a second and a third time.

"Temper, temper," Undertaker teased, "Relax, why don't you? All this stress can't be good for you."

Sebastian snorted in annoyance. If the undertaker didn't want the demon to be stressed, then he would have kidnapped him.

He tried once more to lunge at him, but forced himself to stop as a strong cramping sensation started in his abdomen. It wasn't until then that he realized he was standing in a puddle of unknown fluid.

Undertaker let out a sigh.

"This is why I wanted you to relax. It would seem that my attack brought on your labor earlier than intended; by two weeks, at least."

Sebastian felt panic flare up in his chest. Dr. Adrian had said that he could go into labor any day, but that it was likely that he had around three weeks left. This wouldn't be a problem for him if the child did wind up to be fathered by Undertaker; infants born from immortal breeds were tough. But Sebastian had been around long enough to gain a basic understanding of human offspring. The creatures, much like the adults, where fragile; prone to breakage and illness and completely dependent on others to help them survive. If human children were born just a little bit earlier than they were supposed to be, there was a risk that the child could be born too weak to live. He still had yet to learn exactly how early a child could be born without running such a risk.

"I told you to relax!" Undertaker's voice came out harsher this time, "being stressed and tense isn't going to help you deliver this child safely."

The elder attempted to get closer with a hand stretched out offering assistance, but Sebastian wasn't having any of it. The demon thrusted one of his legs forward, knocking the undertaker backwards. It was all he could manage to do before another contraction took hold of him.

Undertaker straightened himself and glared at the demon.

"Have it your way, then. Do this alone. But keep in mind that I am the only one here with you, and no one is coming to help you anytime soon."

* * *

Two of the fastest Phantomhive horses had been pulled from the stables and we're now flying down the streets of London towards the undertaker's shop. Tanaka gripped the reins tightly as he controlled them, praying that his ripened age wouldn't cause him to drop them.

Inside of the carriage, Vincent banged on the roof aggressively with his walking stick, urging Tanaka to go faster. With him, Dr. Adrian sat in a much similar state as he'd been in before. His aura was enveloping the carriage and his pitch black eyes were staring daggers into a thought that was on his mind.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Vincent asked.

Adrian let out a sigh, "I will be just as soon as we get to the parlor."

"Don't worry. I know the undertaker, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, especially Sebastian."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Even pregnant, Mikkeri can handle himself. My concern is that he's already gone into labor. If he were attacked, snatched, and then carried off, it's quite possible."

That statement added to Vincent's worry, but he did his best to maintain composure as he knocked once more on the roof of the carriage. He did his best to tell himself that Sebastian and the child he was carrying were both fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Even so, for some odd reason, he still felt like he was wrong.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"There . . . beautiful again."

Undertaker stood over the body he'd been working on for the past few hours. A victim of a horrible carriage accident, her once mangled appearance was now restored to her former beauty. Her long brunette hair was elegantly curled. Her once tattered skin was now stitched back together, and the stitches were hidden with makeup. A clean white dress had been fitted and the beauty of her face had been restored with makeup, elegant flowers, and jewelry.

Undertaker let out a sigh as he sat down beside the coffin.

"You know, they say that this isn't noble work," he lamented, "anything that an undertaker or executioner – anything that involves working with dead bodies – is not considered to be noble work in this society. However, I have to disagree."

Undertaker picked up a jar of bone shaped biscuits and happily nibbled on one as he glanced over to Sebastian, who was trying to cope with another contraction. It'd been hours, and all the while the undertaker noted how close together they were becoming. They were 2 to 3 minutes apart, and Sebastian is finding it more and more difficult to cope as the time passed.

"Putting these bodies back together from such a hopeless state should be considered noble work," the elder continued, "it takes a certain skill to be able to turn a hopelessly mutilated corpse into the person they were before they died. Otherwise the funeral wouldn't be as grand. Loved ones could never be able to admire them at that wonderful celebration. It may not matter to a demon like you, Sebastian, but humans aren't so keen on staring at a mutilated hunk of flesh for such a lengthy period of time."

Sebastian had tuned out undertaker's rambling a long time ago. The old man enjoyed talking to himself; humming and singing while he worked. So long as the retired reaper stayed where he was, Sebastian could stand it. Now if only he could stop his labor and Vincent showed up, then he would be happy.

It was all only wishful thinking, though, as another contraction began to build. Stronger than the dozens that came before, Sebastian shifted from kneeling on his knees and stood. He moaned audibly against his gag and curled inward on himself as he tried to alleviate the pain. To him, it felt as though a set of clawed hands were gripping onto his womb and squeezing it as hard as they could. Beats of sweat started building on his face as the contraction did not stop after a couple seconds like the others had, rather the contraction was followed by another that hit him stronger than the one before. They came in intense waves and relentless waves at that.

Undertaker noted the demons pained state. Although he knew it wasn't welcome, he tried to approach him once more. As he expected, he was met with a harsh glare and Sebastian attempted to back away from him, but was immobilized by the contractions assaulting his body.

Fed up with the demon's reluctance to accept any sort of assistance from him, the undertaker stalked forward and grabbed him roughly by his lower jaw.

"Will you accept help from me now?" He hissed, "I can understand your unwillingness to accept any sort of help from me, but understand that you cannot catch your child safely in this position. Forget about your pride this one time, and let me help you."

"I think not!"

Undertaker whipped his head around as he was confronted by an unfamiliar voice. Before he could process who the person was, he was thrown against a wall. A pincer-like appendage clasped around his throat and a large barb was pressed threateningly against his face. It wasn't until then that he was able to get a good look at his attacker.

A creature, partly humanoid in appearance with the armored body of a scorpion, held him in place with a massive black pincer. The barb was the stinger of a massive tail that was likely to be as long as one of his custom-made coffins. The creature stood on four arachnid-like legs. The face of the creature was also hideous; all black with short, gnarly hair and four burning red eyes. It was so hideous that it was hard to identify the mouth from the rest of its face.

From beyond the creature another figure entered through the parlor door.

"Undertaker!"

The old reapers eyes widened in surprise as he saw Vincent Phantomhive approach.

The earl's eyes quickly found Sebastian; chained up and tucked away in the corner. It heavily reminded him of the day he and the demon met in the torture chambers not long ago.

Vincent sighed, "I'm disappointed in you, old fellow. I really thought you were better than that."

Undertaker's gaze averted his in shame. It never felt so bitter when it was the person he loved that said those things to him. And all this time he had thought the earl would not find him. He had clearly underestimated the Queen's Watchdog.

Vincent rushed over to Sebastian's side and wrapped his arms around him. He slid the gag off of his mouth and placed his hands firmly on the demon shoulders.

"Tell me everything," he demanded, "what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No," Sebastian replied, "No, he didn't hurt me, but . . . the baby is coming. Right now!"

"What . . ." Vincent placed a hand on the demons abdomen. The intense tightening of the muscles within confirmed Sebastian words, " Dr. Adrian, come over here quick!"

The large scorpion demon reluctantly let go of Undertaker and rushed over to the pair, morphing quickly back into his human form.

"What is it?"

"Sebastian's gone into labor," Vincent said, "We have to get him back to the mansion as quickly as possible!"

"We'll never make it . . ." Sebastian managed to gasp out between a brief pause in his contractions.

Dr. Adrian's nose curled and discussed, "Well, you most certainly aren't going to deliver this child here!"

The doctor effortlessly snapped the cuffs and chains that were holding Sebastian and the raven demon fell into Vincent's arms. Vincent scooped him up and carried him off towards the door.

"Realize that this isn't the end of this, Undertaker," he warned, "we'll discuss things on a better day, but for now . . ."

Vincent paused as he glanced around to realize that the undertaker had vanished from the room. It was possible that he wasn't even in the building anymore. The earl shrugged it off and focused on his current task; getting Sebastian home.

Vincent was the first to jump into the carriage, with Sebastian in tow.

Dr. Adrian called to Tanaka, who sat in the drivers chair with the reins gripped firmly in his hands.

"Let's go, butler! This baby isn't going to wait. We have a Phantomhive child on the way!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sebastian wasn't sure if the decision to leave the undertaker's parlor was a good one or not. While he was relieved that his child wouldn't be born in the hands of the loony old reaper, at least his shop had space for him to kneel down as he tried to cope with his contractions, as well as a fire that was burning in the fireplace to block out the chill of the snowstorm. The carriage, on the other hand, was poorly insulated and it was quite cold. Between him, Vincent, and Dr. Adrian, there was very little room for him to kneel down. To keep warm, Vincent had sacrificed his thick winter coat and had wrap the garment around Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian was resting on his knees with his elbows propped up on one of the seats. Vincent sat beside him, with one of the demon's clenching hands in his. There were several occasions where Sebastian forced himself to let go of his mate's hand, fearful that he would squeeze too hard and break the bones. Instead, he gripped the fabric of the seat; mangling it and tearing it as he rode out each wave of contractions that assaulted his body. Thankfully, nobody else was out on the streets, otherwise they would have most likely heard the demon's moans of discomfort.

Dr. Adrian was kneeling on the floor beside him, tracking his progress and making sure the child and its parent were all right.

"It'll be damn good luck if the baby doesn't crown until we reach the mansion," the doctor commented.

"Is he fully dilated yet?" Vincent asked.

"From what I'm guessing he was fully dilated before we even reached the parlor. It must have been why the undertaker was so eager to assist in the delivery."

Sebastian let out a loud groan as his hands raked across the seats; tears opening up in trails where his nails had pierced the fabric.

"Tell me it isn't going to die!" He pleaded, "tell me it isn't too early!"

Dr. Adrian let out a hum, "Three weeks or so earlier than planned? It's likely cutting it close."

"Doctor . . ." Vincent's voice was thick with concern, "Sebastian needs a confirmation. Please. You have to know something."

Dr. Adrian was silent for a long moment before he let out a sigh.

"I know it's safe for human infants to be born one or two weeks early without many complications, but human infants also grow strangely within the womb. It seems as though they take their time developing for most of the pregnancy, and then during the last few months, growth speeds up. I'm positive the child will be born alive, but what I'm most concerned about is how well it's lungs will be developed. That's always been something I've been uncertain about."

Sebastian's fists clenched as his body began to shake with the effort of trying to keep himself from pushing; prolonging the delivery until they made it back to the mansion.

"Vincent." He whispered, "I am scared."

The earl moved down to Sebastian's level and held him close.

"Everything will be fine, Sebastian. It's all right."

The demon nodded. He gasped suddenly as a contraction forced him to curl inward on himself.

"Don't push, Mikkeri!" Adrian warned.

" ** _Don't?!_** "

The word came out and they hellishly low tone; at least three times as deep as it was normally.

"Don't push, Mikkeri!" Adrian repeated, "Breathe. Buy us a little more time to get back to the mansion. I don't want to risk exposing a premature newborn child to icy cold air. Do you know how far away we are from the mansion, earl?"

Vincent peered out of one of the windows.

"Judging from the amount of wooded area I see, we're about five minutes away."

Sebastian kept that in mind as he forced himself to breathe through his contractions.

"Five more minutes. Five more minutes. Five more minutes."

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive mansion, all of the servants were still confused as to what happened to the precious master, Sebastian. They hoped he was all right, and that he would return soon. The cooks discussed it while preparing dinner. The footmen exchanged their concerns as they did their own chores. Even the hall boy pondered about it as he polished the shoes and boots of the household.

In the library, Rachel and Angelina were busy dusting the bookshelves as they discussed it.

"I don't think a Master Sebastian was kidnapped," Angelina remarked, "it just seems utterly unlike him."

"Have you seen him lately, Anne?" Rachel inquired, "he's been extremely tired. Being as far along in this pregnancy as he is, I am not surprised. Maybe he was ambushed, or something."

"Even heavily pregnant, I'd still expected a demon to have the strength to turn this entire mansion upside down."

Rachel scoffed, "be careful what you wish for, Anne. He might just do it, and guess who will be the ones to clean it up."

Suddenly a new voice piped up from a window that was nearby.

"Oh, I don't think that demon will be flipping this mansion anytime soon."

The two maids turned to find a man with long gray hair cloaked in black robes sitting there, grinning ear to ear.

"Who are you?" Rachel inquired, "and how do you know about Master Sebastian?"

The man chuckled, "You could say I'm an acquaintance, of sorts. I am the local undertaker."

"The undertaker, huh?" Angelina hummed, "and what does the undertaker want with us? Why are you here?"

"I've headed off the earl's carriage with a message. He's on his way back with Sebastian Michaelis, and the demon's in labor."

Rachel and Angelina's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I would suggest getting a room ready," Undertaker continued, "I merely headed them off. The carriage should be pulling up in about five minutes, or so."

* * *

"Come on, Sebastian. Hold on just a little bit longer."

"I can't . . ."

"Yes, you can. We're almost there."

Vincent was doing his best to encourage Sebastian not to push. They had nearly made it to the mansion, but Sebastian was positive that their child wouldn't wait anymore.

"Mikkeri, try to relax," Dr. Adrian said, "You're too tense. Relaxing will help bring the baby's head down more."

"Can you see the head?" Vincent asked.

"No, but I can definitely feel it coming. We're almost at the mansion, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Then I see no problem with progressing things a little bit in here. It will definitely help with Sebastian's urge to push a bit."

Sebastian did his best to relax his muscles and breathe; continuing to resist the dying urge to push. His intense contractions were trying him, though.

"Please . . ." He begged, "I swear I will never ask for cake again! Just let me push."

Vincent couldn't help but laugh, "Sebastian, I don't think it's the cake that's making you do this."

Sebastian managed to chuckle. Then an idea came to mind.

"Do that."

"Do what?"

"Keep talking . . . It's distracting."

Vincent nodded, okay, okay . . . Well . . . Just think. We're on our way back to the mansion. This is almost over. And just imagine: this time tomorrow, you will be holding our new son or daughter. And he or she will be happy, healthy, and absolutely perfect."

Suddenly the carriage pulled to a stop. Just outside the window, Vincent could see the front doors to the Phantomhive mansion.

"We made it, love." He said as he scooped Sebastian back into his arms.

The raven demon let out a sigh, "Hallelujah . . ."

Tanaka opened up the carriage door and Vincent rushed towards the mansion door. He's screeched to a halt as he was greeted by a handful of servants; a few footmen along with Rachel and Angelina.

"What are you all doing out here?" The earl inquired, "you will all catch your death!"

"We heard you were on your way home, master," Rachel stated.

"And we also heard that Master Sebastian was in labor, "Angelina added, "so we've prepared for your arrival."

"I see." He said, "and who, might I ask, gave you this information?"

"The undertaker was here, sir," Rachel said, "he said that he headed your carriage off, and he gave us the information. We've prepared a room and everything."

Vincent was bewildered. So that's why the undertaker vanished so suddenly?

"Is the undertaker still here?"

"No, sir," Angelina replied, "he left shortly after we finish the preparations."

Sebastian suddenly let out a loud snarl; arching his back in Vincent's grip.

"Vincent, I swear to God, I will drag you down to Hell myself if we don't get inside quick!"

It was all the motivation the earl needed.

"Take us to the room!"

* * *

Sebastian was carried to an extra bedroom in the upstairs. The room was warm, as a fire had been lit, fresh sheets and blankets covered the mattress, and blankets and towels had been gathered for the birth. While most of the servants were forced to wait on news of the birth while they continued their chores, Rachel, Angelina, and Tanaka had been asked to stay and assist in the birth. The two maids stood side-by-side holding the blankets and towels while Tanaka knelt down at Sebastian's side as he cooled him with a cloth and a bowl of cold water. Vincent took the opposite side of Sebastian, allowing him to squeeze his hand to his heart's content. Dr. Adrian had positioned himself at the end of the bed, prepared to help the raven demon deliver.

"I can already see the head," he announced once he had gotten settled, "Alright, Sebastian, I will let you . . ."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The raven demon cut in as he curled forward and bore down.

He found the action of pushing to be a lot more of an effort than he imagined. Of course, in the carriage – leaning and kneeling as he fought off the urge – the added gravity made the urge much more powerful. Lying in bed, now, he felt like he needed the added effort from his contractions to help him make any progress.

Dr. Adrian helped him along, counting to ten and allowing the raven demon to rest when a contraction was ending; moments before another would begin.

"You're doing well, Mikkeri," Adrian stated, "the head's nearly halfway out."

Sebastian nodded and continued pushing. The pain and pressure that was building in his lower half made him concerned that his hips were too narrow for the child to pass through, but that was forced out of his mind as he felt the child's head stretch him further , so much so that he could only guess that the head was nearly out.

He pushed hard is another contraction built up. The feeling of clawed hands squeezing his womb felt as though it was becoming more violent and he imagined that the claws were growing longer.

"Come on, Mikkeri," Dr. Adrian said encouragingly, "give me one big push!"

Sebastian nodded once more. As another contraction began to build, he curled forward and pushed as hard as he could manage. He fought the urge to scream is more of the head emerged, until he finally felt it leave his body.

Rachel and Angelina looked on, holding each other's hands in comfort. They weren't sure of exactly what was going on or if their master and the child were going to be okay. The two sisters only moved when Dr. Adrian suddenly called for Rachel to bring a towel.

Sebastian inhaled sharply and suddenly his hand had a crushing death grip on Vincent's. Before the earl could process what was happening, the demon threw his head back against the pillows and let out a pained scream. It lasted for a few long seconds before Sebastian collapsed on the mattress, heaving for breath.

"Angelina," Adrian called out, "I need a blanket!"

The red haired maid nodded and gave a blanket to the doctor.

"What was that?" Vincent asked in concern, "What happened? Is Sebastian all right?"

"Sebastian is fine," the doctor replied, "he was just struck with an extremely intense contraction."

A tiny whimper suddenly hit the air, and it slowly build up into a loud wailing.

As Sebastian regrouped and lifted his head from the pillows, a tiny, squirming, wailing baby was placed into his arms.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Adrian said, "it's a boy! You delivered a little boy."

Little was an understatement. Even wrapped in a blanket, the baby barely filled Sebastian's arms. It was clear that he carried Vincent's genes. He scorched the same bluish gray hair that Vincent bore, and overall he looked mostly like the earl.

"A boy!" Vincent sighed happily as he drew closer to his mate and newborn son, "you gave me a beautiful little boy!"

Sebastian nodded as he rested his head against his mates shoulder, "Ciel."

"Ciel? Is that the name you picked out for him? What does it mean?"

"I hope you don't find this to cheeky, but in Latin-American, it's a male name; Ociel. I've always preferred to forget the O and just go with Ciel. And Latin-American, it means 'sky', and in my realm it means 'of the sky'. I thought it was a nice name. It's simply how he looks."

Vincent smiled and nodded, "Ciel. I like it. Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian let out an exhausted sigh, "You were right, Vincent."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About our child. He's a happy, healthy, absolutely perfect child."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he set the "family" photo back into the trunk. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't looked at anything inside of it in a long time. So many times before, he'd pull it out of the closet and stare at it, but it brought him too much pain to make any attempts to open it.

Ciel stared at the photo a while longer.

"I suppose that explains my small size, then." The young earl commented.

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh, your father was convince you'd grow tall, someday. You still have a little time yet."

Ciel sat up and stared at Sebastian.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the product of a human and a demon . . . what does that make me? Am I half demon, or something?"

"Not exactly," Sebastian replied, "while you definitely have a few sadistic, cruel qualities to you, and that undoubtedly comes from my genes, other than that you are completely human."

"But how?"

Sebastian let out a sigh, "It's complicated. I suppose the easiest way to explain this would be that when a human and the demon mate, the offspring is normally born either human or demon. Of course, an expecting human is twice as likely to bear demonic children, rather than human ones, because the human body is very easy for the child to feed off of. That is why I flatly refused to ever top your father."

Ciel cringed; his face flushed red.

Sebastian pursed his lips, "Sorry, I suppose that was too much information."

"No, no," Ciel said, "I guess it's better to learn everything now."

Sebastian nodded.

"As a demon, it was much safer for me to carry a child. Human or demon, a child could never feed off of me. They could only feed off of the food that I provided them with."

Ciel nodded in understanding.

"I suppose this fully explains the trunk and the shrine, but I have so many more questions. What happened while you were raising me? Surely, all of this means you knew about my asthma problems and my allergies towards cats."

Sebastian had a heavily stressed look on his face. It was almost as if those memories caused him a significant amount of emotional pain, as well.

"Indeed," he replied, "despite the fact you were born so early and were so small, you turned out to be perfectly healthy. That is, until you turned four."

* * *

"Sebastian, is there something wrong with Ciel?"

The demon had been reading in the library when Vincent came looking for him. The earl looked heavily concerned.

"Not that I know of," Sebastian replied as he turned to his mate, "Why? What's wrong?"

"He's been sneezing," Vincent stated, "a lot."

Sebastian stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Perhaps he has a cold. Either way, we should probably call a doctor. It might be something serious."

"He's only sneezing, Sebastian. I don't think he has the plague, or anything."

Sebastian frowned, "No. If he had the plague, I would've been the one that caused it."

The demon then stalked out of the library and went to find Ciel, leaving Vincent pondering his words.

"Cause it? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The two of them went into the drawing room, where Ciel sat on the floor. Along with a couple of toys and papers he'd been drawing on, the family cat was also there, rubbing against him. As Vincent described – while he was also giggling with delight, Ciel was sneezing every few seconds. It was so bad that his eyes were watering too.

Sebastian felt his heart sank as he recognized the symptoms and what was causing them. Vincent also caught on to the cause of their child's ailment.

"I see," the Earl said, "he must be allergic to the cat."

He strode over and picked up the feline.

Ciel cried out in protest, "But daddy! I want to play with her!"

"I know, Ciel," Vincent replied, "but believe me, this is for the best."

Sebastian followed Vincent out the drawing room door, "Tell me you aren't throwing her out into the street."

"Well, what else can I do, Sebastian? Keeping her around could make Ciel ill."

"But he enjoys having her to play with. If it isn't toys from the Funtom company, it's her. And she's the only living thing he's been able to play with."

Vincent let out a sigh, "I know. My sister has been meaning to bring Elizabeth over more often. And we can find a new pet for Ciel to play with in the meantime; maybe a dog, or something."

Before he could process it, Vincent was enveloped in darkness. It circled him, blocking out the sunlight that had been shining in through the windows. The cat began to squirm in his grip, kicking and clawing at him until he was forced to let go. But even the cat found herself too frightened to go far.

Glancing behind him, Vincent realize that the darkness surrounding come was coming from Sebastian. The demon's aura was drowning him in a hellish purple glow, and he looked very displeased.

"Sebastian . . ."

The demon clenched his fists, "We are _**not**_ throwing the cat out into the streets for a mangy mutt!"

Vincent faced the demon, standing tall.

"Sebastian, at least try to be reasonable here. Ciel could have so much fun with a dog, and a dog could really help us when we go out hunting. I realize you love cats, but this is our son. Do you really love a cat more than your own son?"

Sebastian peeled his lips back in the snarl, "How could you even think that? I love our son!"

"Then what's wrong with letting go of a cat and getting a dog?"

The darkness fell away and Sebastian tried to relax.

"I . . . **_hate_** dogs!"

Vincent felt his heart break as Sebastian's expressions turned from those of anger and rage to those of sorrow and despair.

"I hate dogs," his voice was softer this time, "they're worse than demons."

The earl found himself shocked at what he was hearing, but he wanted to listen to what Sebastian had to say.

"I've seen some instances," he continued, "where grown men tore themselves apart because their dog died, and I've seen more than enough instances where dogs have turned on their masters. Humans shed more tears over a pet dog that dies than they do over a loved one. To me, that's just awful!"

Vincent was silent for several drawnout seconds before he walked up to Sebastian and wrapped him in his arms.

"I know a fellow," the Earl stated, "He's been known all over England as having the most well mannered and even-tempered dogs around. If it will make you feel any better, I won't throw the cat out onto the street. She can live out in the garden, but for Ciel's sake I don't want her in the house."

Sebastian nodded, "Fair enough."

"And, if you'd like, you can be the one to pick out the pup. If anything, a demon will know which one is even-tempered and well mannered and which ones aren't. You can choose the dog that'll be just perfect for Ciel."

Sebastian finally managed to crack a smile, "That sounds good, I suppose."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I thought you were named after my dog," Ciel stated as Sebastian finished.

Sebastian chuckled, "You did. In a confusing sort of order, but in the end you did name me after that dog."

"But how?"

"Well, the way I figured it, you heard your father say the name 'Sebastian' a lot, but you didn't know who he was referring to. Either way, we guessed that you must have liked to the name, because that was the first thing that rolled out of your mouth when we asked you what you wanted to call him."

"So how did you tell when it was you being called or the dog?"

"It was simple. We just referred to the dog as 'Dog'. Only you referred to the dog as 'Sebastian'."

Ciel smiled as he picked up a picture of Vincent with Sebastian the dog lying at his feet. The dog had such a protective look on his face; a skeptical look, as if the cameraman was a suspicious character he didn't like.

"If that's what happened the day you got Sebastian," the young earl said, "I wonder, what happened the day you found out I had asthma?"

Sebastian let out a sigh and laughed.

"You damn near gave me a heart attack, that's what you did!"

* * *

It was one of the nicer days during the spring. The sun was shining and it was fairly warm. Flowers were beginning to grow and the trees were beginning to bud. In the Phantomhive garden, bluebirds sang in the trees as Ciel and Elizabeth ran throughout the courtyard and Sebastian, Vincent, and Francis Middleford had tea and dessert. Francis had fully accepted Sebastian as Vincent's partner and knew full well what he was; in fact, some would say she even liked the demon as he was.

"So what exactly was it like?" The Marchioness inquired to Sebastian, "I never saw you while you were expecting."

"Nobody saw me while I was expecting," Sebastian countered, "Nobody but Vincent, the doctor, and the servants."

"Well, what kind of symptoms did you have? Sickness? Moodiness? Cravings?"

"Definitely cravings," Vincent stated, "Cakes, pies, sweets . . ."

"And sickness," Sebastian chimed in.

Francis shrugged, "I can relate. With Edward, I was always craving spicy foods and I'd get morning sickness. With Elizabeth, I was sick and moody. Have you considered having another child?"

Sebastian and Vincent looked at each other.

"We talked about it," the Earl replied, "Sebastian thinks it would be wise if we wait until Ciel has gained a little bit more independence. Maybe when he's 10, or so. He's only six and crawls in bed with us when there's thunderstorms. We don't really want the strains of a new baby on top of that."

Francis nodded, "I understand. That's what I did with Edward. He could be so immature at times, I thought it was better to wait until he'd straightened up a bit before throwing a new baby into the mix."

"And Sebastian has this perpetual fear," Vincent added, "Ciel turned out to be allergic to his pet cat. He's afraid that he'll bear a child that is allergic to dogs."

Sebastian crossed his arms, "The dog could just sleep outside, much like we made the cat do."

"Yes, but how do you intend on explaining that to Ciel?"

Sebastian frowned, "I suppose you are right. Ciel would be heartbroken. But I don't think we need to worry about that now. We have time to . . ."

Sebastian's ears suddenly tuned into the happenings within the garden. Gardeners were working, little creatures were up to their own activities, and Ciel and Elizabeth were running around playing. But the demon sensed that something was wrong. Sebastian tuned into the sound of the children's laughter. Elizabeth sounded as loud and giggly as ever, but Ciel . . . That's what sounded wrong. Ciel's laughter was always so light and cheerful, but this . . . This was not laughter, but wheezing . . .

Wheezing and coughing . . .

Suddenly, from the depths of the garden, Sebastian the dog came galloping towards the nobles. He barked loudly and paced, as if there was something happening that he wanted to direct their attention to.

"What's wrong with him?" Francis asked.

Sebastian stood from his seat, concerned, "I think somethings wrong with Ciel."

The demon followed the dog as the canine galloped back to where he'd come out from. They wound up going to a part of the garden that contained Ciel's favorite white roses. There he saw his son and Elizabeth. Ciel was kneeling on his hands and knees as he coughed harshly. Elizabeth stood next to him, looking on with concern.

"Ciel?" She squeaked, "Are you okay?"

Ciel's only reply was harsher coughing and heavier wheezing. The muscles of his neck were tight and his lips work gaining a bluish tint.

Sebastian's eyes were wide with concern, "Ciel . . ."

The boy struggled to lift his head. His eyes pleaded, trying to focus on him. Sebastian felt his heart stop as Ciel's shoulders hunched over and a choked cough send a gush of vomit spewing from his mouth.

"Ciel!"

The demon rushed over and scooped the small boy into his arms as his fit caused him to collapse. Sebastian effortlessly lifted his son and sprinted as fast as he could back towards the mansion, screaming for a doctor; for help. All the while, he was shaking . . .

Shaking out of the fear that Ciel was dying.

* * *

Demons typically didn't let themselves show any kind of emotion. Most were stoic beasts with with quiet expressions that didn't waver. No matter if they were sad, scared, angry, happy, confused, or concerned, their poker-faced expressions were normally unchanging.

Sebastian couldn't be considered to be the typical demon, in that sense, as he was forced to wait for any news on his son's condition. He paced in the drawing room with his arms wrapped around himself. His face was full of worry, terror, and concern. In the next room over, a doctor was with Ciel, trying to diagnosed the child's ailment. Vincent had returned from inquiring on the child's condition, which made him even more concerned.

Beside a chair, the dog sat watching the demon with his head laid down between his paws. The poor pooch seem to be just as concerned as Sebastian was.

Just as the wait was becoming becoming too agonizing for the demon to bear, the drawing room door burst open and Vincent rushed in. Sebastian clung to him as he was wrapped his arms.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Tears began to well up in the demon's eyes, "Vincent, please tell me he isn't dead!"

Vincent held his mate closer, "Ciel's all right, Sebastian. He's going to be okay."

Sebastian took a slow breath, trying to calm himself down, "What's the matter with him?"

He felt Vincent's chest tense up and his grip tightened.

"He has asthma . . . Really bad."

Sebastian felt his heart drop. It was like with those few words, the world around him shattered like glass.

"So that's what human asthma looks like . . ."

Vincent took a step back, furrowing his brow as he looked at his mate, "What?"

Sebastian lifted his head and looked into his lover's eyes. It had to be the saddest, most guilt stricken look the earl had ever seen.

"Vincent . . . This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't," Vincent argued, "you have nothing to do with this. These things happen, you know?"

Sebastian shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"You're wrong. Asthma is inherited from family members. Asthma runs in my family. Even in demons, things like this are possible. And now our son has to suffer because of me."

Vincent gripped Sebastian shoulders firmly.

"Sebastian . . . This. Isn't. Your. Fault! I don't care what you say, it doesn't matter. Angelina said that Ciel will be fine. He just needs a little rest, that's all. Now that Anne is a fully certified doctor, I believe I can trust her."

Angelina had left the manor a few years back, fed up with her position as a housemaid. Against all odds, she was able to go to school to become a doctor, and had only recently become fully certified and placed in a job working in the London hospital. Since Dr. Adrian had left, they had left Ciel's healthcare and checkups to their former employee. Sebastian had to admit that the redhaired girl was a lot better at this job than her previous job as a maid. He just had to tell himself that Anne knew fully well what she was doing and that he could trust her.

* * *

Ciel looked at Sebastian in astonishment.

"I never knew demons could get asthma!"

Sebastian chuckled, "demons can come down with a lot of ailments, many of which the same ones humans contract, only when a demon contraction contracts it, it's ten times worse."

"Then what does demon asthma look like?"

"I can only describe it as feeling like someone is trying to rip out my lungs and replace them with boulders. Mild attacks feel more or less like I'm trying to inhale a lust demon's perfume. Nevertheless, I felt dreadful passing it on to you."

"Then I suppose it wasn't a lie when they said I inherited my asthma from my mother . . . How exactly am I to refer to you? You're a man, but you're the one who gave birth to me."

Sebastian laughed "Regardless of sex, demons who bear children are referred to as birth parents, but can be referred to as birth mother or birth father."

Ciel nodded.

"Despite everything you have told me – how you and my father met, your relationship with him, my supposedly mother and aunt, raising me, Sebastian the dog, and my health issues – there is still one thing I don't understand. Why can't I remember any of this? What happened that made me forget all of this and set up this façade you speak of?"

Sebastian seemed lost. As he looked into the trunk that was full of his old memories, it seemed as though he had no words in him to explain what had happened.

Just then, as if fate was buying in his favor, the clock in the drawing room chimed. It was already well into the evening. It had been well into the evening when they locked themselves in the room. It was dark now.

"Tomorrow," Sebastian said, "I will tell you the rest tomorrow."

Ciel was about to protest, when Tanaka stepped in.

"It is late, my lord. You really should get some rest."

Ciel sighed and forced himself to nod, "I'll wait for you in my room then, Sebastian."

With that, the earl stood from his seat on the couch and exited the drawing room, leaving Sebastian and Tanaka behind.

"Sir . . ." The old Stewart spoke up, "are you really going to tell him everything that happened? Are you even ready to do that? Is he ready?"

Sebastian let out a sigh.

"Who am I kidding, Tanaka? I won't be ready to tell him about that another two years from now. But he should know, at the very least, that I am hunting for the people that wronged him just as much for myself and for Vincent as I am for him. And he needs to know the whole truth. But perhaps it'll be far more easier just to show him, rather than just telling him about it."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The cold season had fallen upon England, once more. It was a beautiful winter day, not yet ruined by the gray of the passing of Christmas and New Year. And it was the day of Ciel's 10th birthday. Sadly, though, after his asthma attack years ago, Sebastian and Vincent hadn't allowed him to go out much and enjoy himself. Most of the time was spent playing with toys in the parlor with Elizabeth and exploring the mansion, watching the servants work.

But Sebastian wanted to change all of that, especially since it was going to be Ciel's 10th birthday. Their son was growing fast, and as much as Sebastian didn't enjoy reminding himself of the fact, Vincent – his mate, his love, was still only human. And so was their son. And he could never bring himself to turn them into demons. The life was torturous, and he didn't wish to subject his loved ones to that. And so, he had come to the conclusion that this time that they had was much too precious to spend keeping their son in the house simply because they were scared.

"I want to take Ciel into London," he told Vincent, "It can be a treat."

It was evening. The sun was setting.

"Right now?" Vincent inquired, "But it's getting late, isn't it?"

"I know, but the weather isn't bad, and there's bound to be decorations and festivities happening in town. What better way to celebrate a birthday? It could be fun."

Vincent smiled, "Alright, I suppose. Just this once. But I really can't go. I have work to finish up. But I'll tell you what. I'll let Ciel stay with us in our bedroom tonight, and he can have as many stories as he wants. Tonight's a treat, after all."

Sebastian smiled warmly, "Of course it is."

* * *

Ciel looked around in wonder.

The boy was wrapped in a thick, Christmas-red cloak lined with white fur. A pair of mittens kept his hands warm and a pair of winter boots prevented the cold from reaching his toes.

Sebastian stood beside him, allowing Ciel to go wherever he pleased.

"So this is really London?" The boy asked, looking to Sebastian.

The demon nodded, "Indeed it is, Ciel. But I haven't brought you here since you were very little."

"Was it this pretty even back then?"

Sebastian's mind wandered aback. Not back when Ciel was younger, but several centuries back when the Black Death was spreading. He compared it with how much crime went on in London, how many people were homeless and hungry, and how much beauty demons saw in those sorts of things.

"Not much has changed, actually . . ."

Ciel's attention had already taken him elsewhere. When Sebastian found him again, the child was gazing wide-eyed at another noble man with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Mister! Today's my birthday! Pretty exciting, huh?"

Sebastian could only chuckle as he hurried to the young boy.

"Ciel, please don't wander off without me," he looked to the man Ciel had been talking to, "I'm sorry if he bothered you, good sir."

The gentleman smiled and tipped his hat, "Not at all. Your son is a very charming young man."

Ciel smiled wider, "Daddy says that since it's my birthday, I get to sleep in his room tonight, and he's going to read me as many stories as I want!"

"That certainly sounds like a special treat, young man. Well, have a happy birthday."

With that, the man tipped his hat and walked off.

* * *

Sebastian carried Ciel to the front door of the mansion, with a bag full of treats from London in one of his hands. Ciel was half asleep, but even though it was nearly 10 o'clock at night, he was determined to stay awake.

"We can always save the stories for tomorrow," Sebastian suggested.

"No," Ciel whined, "please read them tonight!"

The demon let out a small laugh as he walked through the door.

"How about this: I'll read to you until you fall asleep. Tonight is a special treat after all."

Sebastian and Ciel shed their cloaks and made their way to the drawing room to find Vincent. When they walked through the door, Sebastian was surprised to find Vincent sitting on a couch across from the last person he expected to see there . . .

Undertaker.

"Daddy, who is that?" Ciel asked locking eyes with the unfamiliar gray-haired man.

"Don't worry, Sebastian," Vincent spoke up, "I invited him here."

Sebastian's brow twitched in an irritated expression, "I wasn't expecting this. When you told me you still had work to finish, I didn't think it would involve the undertaker."

Vincent stood from his seat, "I just want all of us to be on good terms again, and so does he. I can't quite get the information I need to help solve the Queen's cases if we can't stand to see our informant."

Sebastian set Ciel down and crossed his arms, "What if I don't want to be on good terms with him?"

Vincent let out a frustrated sigh, "Sebastian, must you always be such a . . ."

"No," Undertaker cut and, "I understand. Sebastian, I realize the things I did were sick and unforgivable, and I'm sure "I'm sorry" doesn't exactly exist in your personal vocabulary. But I want that to be forgotten. Let's start over, although I'm sure I can't expect much forgiveness from a demon."

Sebastian took his time absorbing the elder Reaper's words. It wasn't until he looked over and saw that Ciel had crawled onto the couch that Undertaker was sitting on and had rested his head on his lap and dozed off.

The demon let out a sigh.

"Ciel is completely unaware of the things you did to me. Of course I can't forgive you, or accept an apology, but I accept my son. He's resting his head on the lap of a being that violated me, completely unaware. But he shouldn't have to hate you for something like this, especially since we have no intention on telling him about that. So I guess, for his sake, I'm willing to drop my resentment, because one day it will be him that's looking for information from you, instead of Vincent or myself."

The undertaker smiled. Not in the deranged way he normally did, but in a warm, friendly sort of way. A silent thank you from the old, crazy Grim Reaper.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"'The table was a large one, but the three were all crowded together at one corner of it: 'No room! No room!' They cried out when they saw Alice coming. 'There's plenty of room!' said Alice indignantly, and she sat down and a large armchair at one end of the table.'"

Sebastian paused from his reading and glanced down at Ciel. The young boy was curled up at his side, deeply asleep. At this, Sebastian let out a sigh as he closed the book.

"Oh, come now," Vincent said quietly, as to not wake Ciel, "the story was getting good."

"What do you like me to read the rest of 'Alice in Wonderland' to you?" Sebastian asked sarcastically, "would you like me to tuck you in, too? Sing you a lullaby?"

Vincent laughed, "I was only joking! If I wanted that silly story to be read, I would have read it myself."

"I know. It's Ciel's favorite," Sebastian said as he set the book aside. He glanced down at their sleeping son, stroking his deep bluish gray locks, "Ten years old. Where did the time go, Vincent?"

Vincent slid closer to his mate and wrapped an arm around him, "I'm not sure. But I hope the next ten years are even better."

The earl leaned over and kissed Sebastian's forehead softly. But the demon didn't want to think about the next ten years. A human life ended too quickly, and both his mate and their son were both human. Ten years only felt like ten months to a demon as old as him. This was the bad thing about falling in love with a human; their loved one's life could end at any moment. He didn't know what was worse: living as a human, knowing death could occur at any moment, or living as a demon, wishing for death every waking moment.

"Sebastian, I've been meaning to say something," Vincent spoke up, "do you remember what we talked about a few years back when we were out in the garden with Francis?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Sebastian replied.

"Francis asked you if we were considering having any more children, and you said that you wanted to wait until Ciel was a bit older before taking on the stresses of another baby; maybe when he was ten or so?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Vincent . . . Ciel's _right here_!"

"I didn't mean _right now_ , silly! But soon . . . Maybe give Ciel a little brother or sister to play with?"

Sebastian thought about it. Ciel was growing up. Sleeping in bed with his parents was only a treat now. He was able to sleep through thunderstorms and typically slept in his room, all throughout the night. But Ciel was still lonely, and Elizabeth only came over once every few weeks for half of the day. And a new baby wouldn't only give Ciel a new playmate, but it would also provide a successor to Ciel; a next-in-line for the title as earl. Not to mention Sebastian loved being a parent. He loved children, and he would go through everything he went through with Ciel to have another.

Sebastian let out a soft sigh as he smiled.

"Now you've convinced me . . ."

* * *

"Is he still sleeping?"

Sebastian poked his head through a gap in their bedroom door. Ciel was still curled up in the middle of the bed, deeply asleep.

"Yeah, he's still asleep," the demon sighed as he walked into the room . . . Well, _limped_ into the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vincent inquired, "we were a little rough."

"We destroyed a guestroom . . ."

"Okay, we were very rough. You've never been that tight or made so much noise during sex before."

Sebastian crossed his arms, "I was horny. What do you expect?"

Vincent chuckled as he settled into bed, "At least Ciel didn't hear us."

"Vincent, we were on the opposite end of the building. If anything, we woke up the servants sleeping below us."

Sebastian settled into bed, tucking himself under the covers beside Ciel. The motion made the 10-year-old stir and curl up closer to the demon.

"He still prefers you to hold him over me," Vincent observed, "What is it about you that makes him do that?"

Sebastian thought back to when Ciel was still only an infant. Whenever he'd cry, wanting to be held, nobody could pacify him. Rachel had been appointed to be his nanny, and Ciel could not be calmed by her unless she had a bottle. Whenever Vincent would hold him, Ciel would only stop crying for a short time before his fit started again. But whenever Sebastian held him, Ciel was the happiest child there could have ever been. It didn't matter if he was hungry, or tired, or in need of a diaper change. Sebastian was somehow always able to make him feel better just by being there.

"I'm pretty sure every child is like that," Sebastian said, "I'm sure there's always one parent a child prefers over another. But I'm pretty sure he's not always going to want me to fulfill his every wish, not like how a contract demon is to a master. He'll grow up and do things on his own. But I think it's those times that I fear facing."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was the early hours of the morning when Sebastian woke up. It was still dark, but it'd only be a couple of hours until the sun started to rise. Sebastian looked beside him. Ciel was still sleeping in the center of the bed. Vincent, however, wasn't even in the room. The covers to his side of the bed were turned over, as if he's gotten up to do something.

Sebastian turned towards the bathroom that was attached to their room, thinking that the earl might have gotten up to use the toilet. However, the lights inside the restroom were off, and even Sebastian knew that Vincent was proper enough to refrain from stumbling around in the dark trying to do something himself.

Sebastian quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Ciel in the wee hours of the morning. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way towards the library, thinking that Vincent might have decided to read if he was having trouble sleeping. But even when he checked the library, his mate was nowhere to be found.

"That's odd . . ." The demon said quietly to himself.

It wasn't until then that Sebastian decided not to worry about it and go back to bed. There were times when members of the criminal underground and the evil noblemen met and discussed the most recent problems occurring around England and other parts of Europe. These meetings could happen at any time, even in the wee hours of the morning like this.

Sebastian was about to lay down and go back to sleep, when he caught whiff of a peculiar smell. It was very distant, but the fact it was there disturbed him.

Smoke.

Against better judgment, Sebastian got out of bed to confirm his suspicions, leaving Ciel behind.

His search brought Sebastian to the opposite end of the building, towards the hallways where most of the guests slept. Still, even though it was very strong, he could not find the source of the peculiar spell.

He was about to turn back when he was alerted to something.

It was warm.

Now, that would've been fine, and everything, any other time of the year, but . . .

It was December . . .

Snow was on the ground . . .

None of the servants were up . . .

None of the fireplaces had been lit up . . .

It shouldn't be warm!

As he realized this, Sebastian turned to rush back towards his bedroom and fetch Ciel, when he was knocked backwards by an extremely bright and extremely hot force. And explosion.

Almost instantly, the entire hallway was in flames, eating away every surface it touched. The windows burst from their frames, rugs went up, producing massive amounts of smoke, and the walls became cloaked in an amber shroud.

Sebastian leapt to his feet and sprinted back in the direction of his bedroom, desperate to reach Ciel before the flames did. As he ran, he could already see that the fire had risen the death toll. He found Rachel lying limp and bloody in the hallway, and the dog was in no better condition. Downstairs, he could hear servants screaming; the cook cussing.

As he rounded a corner and the bedroom door came into sight, Sebastian's heart thundered in his chest. The flames had made it to this side of the mansion, too. He hoped for his sake, and for Ciel's sake, that the room had been untouched by the fire.

Sebastian burst through the door; his mind racing. He felt himself go pale as he saw that nobody was in the room. He tore through the covers, search the bathroom, looked under the bed, but Ciel was nowhere to be found!

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried out as he rushed out of the room, "Ciel, where are you?!"

* * *

Undertaker emerged from his coffin slowly. He never liked waking up from a nightmare. After his visit with the earl, he thought everything would be fine. Sebastian had been willing to let go of his anger and resentment and he was good friends with Vincent again. All was well.

So why didn't it feel like that?

As Undertaker glanced towards his mirror to prepare himself for the day, the glass caught the reflection of the city outside. In the distance, rising up into the sky, he saw a massive plume of black smoke. He was familiar with that area, and he knew what lay just beyond the tree line.

The Phantomhive Manor.

Concerned, the elder reaper yielded a carriage, giving the driver instructions to reach the Phantomhive Manor as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel, can you hear me?"

Sebastian had searched all levels of the Phantomhive manor for his son, with no luck of finding him. The mansion was in a pretty bad state; on the brink of collapse. Better judgment was telling the demon to leave. Get out of the burning building, and leave. But desperation and a shred of hope told him to keep looking for his missing mate and son.

"Ciel! Ciel, where are you?! Ciel!"

"Daddy!"

The loud cry got Sebastian's attention.

"Ciel?"

"Daddy!"

Sebastian tried to follow the sound of his son's voice, sprinting as fast as he could to out run the flames that were consuming the manor.

"Ciel! Ciel!"

Suddenly, the boy came into the sights, standing on the opposite end of the hall.

Sebastian felt relieved, "Ciel!"

Then suddenly, as he was mere feet away from reaching his son, the floor gave in under Sebastian's weight and he fell through. He attempted to maneuver his way back up using his abilities as a demon. To no avail, as the building surrounding him and continued to dissolve.

He saw Ciel's head appear at the edge of the hole, "Daddy!"

Suddenly, Sebastian's eyes caught a glimpse of a dark figure appearing behind the boy. It seized one of Ciel's hands and clasped a hand with all rag over his mouth.

That was the last thing Sebastian saw before he hit the ground and everything went black.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _"Stop staring at me, or I'll poke your eyes out!"_

 _"Don't lie. My father does work in the criminal underground, but he's not so ruthless he'd wipe out an entire family."_

 _"I'm sorry . . . For what happened with your family. For not believing you the last time we talked. For everything . . . Let's be friends."_

 _"I'm not sure if I should consider it a good thing that a demon takes a liking to me."_

 _"Have **you** gone mad? What gives **you** the right to the one **I** love?"_

 _"You don't even like Gateau Au Chocolat."_

 _"Counting snowflakes again?"_

 _"Everything will be fine, Sebastian. It's all right."_

 _"A boy! You gave me a beautiful little boy!"_

 _"If it will make you feel better, I won't throw the cat out onto the street. She can live out in the garden, but for Ciel's sake, I don't want her in the house."_

 _"Ciel's all right, Sebastian. He's going to be okay."_

 _"I just want all of us to be on good terms again . . ."_

 _"I'm not sure, but I hope the next ten years are even better."_

* * *

Vincent's voice . . .

He could hear it . . .

* * *

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, cringing against the bright light that assaulted them. The world was white, and he had this sensation that he was floating.

"I am dead," he thought to himself, "I don't know how I managed it, but I'm dead."

A hand resting on his shoulder helped him get a grasp of reality. He was lying down. He blinked and details of a room began to emerge from the intense whiteness. Windows, a table, chairs, pictures, and other objects came into focus. After a few more minutes, he was able to sense that he was lying in a bed with a light, white blanket pulled over him. He was able to smile an assortment of medicines and fluids. Outside of his room, he could hear people talking to one another; doctors and nurses.

He was in a hospital. He didn't understand how, but he was in a hospital.

Sebastian summoned the strength to turn his head to see who it was resting their hand on his shoulder. The only thing he could make out, at first, was red; the outline of red hair and red lips.

"Sebastian?" They spoke softly, "Sebastian, can you hear me?"

Sebastian instantly recognize the voice, "Anne?"

The demons eyes managed to focus, and the sight of the red-haired doctor confirmed his guess.

"It's nice to see you're awake," Angelina stated, "we didn't know how long you might be unconscious for. Mr. Tanaka was also unconscious for a while. He woke up just a few hours ago."

Tanaka was here? Did that mean that, possibly, Vincent and Ciel were here, too?

"Vincent and Ciel . . ." He said quietly, "are they all right?"

Angelina's face held a very grim expression.

"We couldn't find them," the doctor replied, "we found many bodies, including my sister's, but none of the bodies we found could have been the Vincent or Ciel."

Sebastian furrowed his brow in confusion, "We?"

"The undertaker helped me. He found you lying in a pile of smoldering rubble. He'd rushed into the mansion while it was still up in flames. He pulled you out, thinking you were Vincent, but even though you weren't, he was glad someone was alive."

Sebastian tried to process what Angelina was telling him. Undertaker pulled him out? When did that happen? Was it possible that he saw Vincent and Ciel escape, by any chance?

"Where is he?" The demon asked, "I have to speak with him."

Angelina step to the side. In a chair near the door to his room, the old reaper sat dozing, his hat tipped forward and a bone shaped cookie hanging from his mouth.

"He's been here for a while," Angelina explained, "he said that he wanted to speak with you after you woke up."

Sebastian could only guess that he and the gray-haired reaper were in the same boat. They both wanted to know, desperately, whether or not Vincent was still alive.

The sound of a wheelchair rapidly approaching could be heard coming down the hallway outside.

"Slow down, sir!" A nurse could be heard saying, "You really should rest!"

"I'm not going to rest until I know that Master Sebastian is alright!" A familiar voice protested.

Within seconds, an elderly man in a wheelchair entered through the door and into Sebastian's room. Although it was a bit difficult to recognize them outside of his usual butler attire and wearing a hospital gown, the man was familiar.

Sebastian turned his head towards him, "Tanaka . . ."

The old man's face lit up and he rushed towards his master's bed, nearly flying out of the chair midway and landing at his bedside.

"Thank goodness you're still alright!" Tanaka sighed, "I thought I was the only one who survived that fire."

Sebastian's expressions remained blank, "So did I."

Tanaka managed to calm himself and his face filled with serious concern.

"Did Master Vincent make it out, by any chance?" he inquired.

An emotionally pained look settled on Sebastian's face.

"I don't know," he replied, "I searched everywhere for him, and I found no sign of him."

"And . . . Ciel?"

The pain deepened in the demon's features, "He was taken by someone, but I don't know who."

On the other side of the room, Undertaker still sat in his chair. His teeth snapped the bone shaped cookie in two. The end that had been hanging out of his mouth dropped to the floor. The end of that was in his mouth still sat in his mouth, but the undertaker seemed to be in too much of a trance to chew it. All the while, tears quietly streamed down his face.

* * *

Sebastian stood in the shadow of what used to be the Phantomhive Manor. Now it was nothing but a charred shell of the building, but after being released from the hospital, he swore that he would find some sort of materialistic possession of Vincent's to hold onto.

The demon search the rubble of the rooms and the cupboards, and the desks, but he couldn't find anything that the fire had spared enough to salvage. That is, until he found a mysterious trunk sitting in an open space on the bottom floor; oddly so. The leather of the trunk and it's buckles had only suffered scorch marks. Most of the damage was from rust, clearly showing the truck's age.

Unhooking the latches, the first thing Sebastian saw was a dark blue silk cloth, one that Vincent typically wore around his collar. Underneath the cloth was a wide variety of pictures and journals documenting the relationship between the earl and the demon. Everything from company group photos to photos taken while they'd been out hunting, from the photo they taken when they swore to become partners and lovers to the photo that had been taken after Ciel had been born.

And then, Sebastian found an envelope, one that had only recently been put into the trunk, as it wasn't faded or dirty. Curious, Sebastian tore the seal, pulled out the paper within, and read the familiar handwriting that was on it.

 _My Dearest Sebastian,_

 _Over the past decade, or so, I've been saving these little moments for you, personally. If you've found this time capsule, it means one of two things: either I'm dead, or some other tragedy has come upon this family. I made this especially for you so you can always remember the wonderful times we shared._

 _I want to ask you a favor. Take care of Ciel. Be his sword and his shield. Make sure he stays safe and remains the happy, smiling child he's always been. Can you do that, love?_

 _No matter what happens, or where you are, or where I am, please remember this._

 _I love you._

 _With all my heart._

 _I love you._

 _~ Vincent ~_

Each word of the letter was pure agony to read, because it was written exactly how the earl spoke to the demons, and Sebastian could hear his mate's voice say these things to him. Without him here to tell him these things face to face, it was painful. There was nothing he could do to keep his knees from buckling as he collapsed into the ashes of the destroyed mansion as he cried.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Do you understand the atrocities that you've committed, Mikkeri?"

Sebastian stood before a stately man with broad shoulders and a massive pair of horns that curled like those of a ram. Ruler of Hell and all its demons, this man was the only one able to make the Raven demon shake in his boots. After all, Satan had never been known for being of the forgiving type.

"What you've done jeopardizes our very existence," the powerful demon continued, "you mated with a male human, bore his child, and that child is now missing. You've left more than enough marks on the human realm that someone is bound to find out the truth of what's been going on between you and Earl Phantomhive. This may very well put your son in danger, as well."

Sebastian bowed his head, "I understand, your Majesty. I was a fool."

Satan nodded as he stood from his throne. He could decide to do any number of things. He could execute Sebastian, as well as execute Ciel to insure that the truth about the Phantomhive family didn't leak. He could take away Sebastian's freedom as a contract demon and turn him into a personal servant, and that could mean any number of things. Or Sebastian could be tossed into the bowels of Hell; forced to suffer just as the human souls suffered, for all eternity.

"That is why," Satan spoke firmly, "I am going to erase your memory from the lives of everyone you've impacted, and the past that you filled with your presence in the Phantomhive family will be rewritten. Nobody will remember that you were Vincent Phantomhive's mate, no one will know that you were a parent to Ciel Phantomhive. You were never there. End of story. You, on the other hand, will remember everything, and you will live with it for the rest of your pathetic existence."

Sebastian became frantic.

"Please, your Majesty," he begged, "just one request. Please don't erase my memory from Vincent, Ciel, or Tanaka. I will make things right again, somehow. I promise."

Satan scowled at the raven demon.

"If I were to leave the memories of those three people untouched, it wouldn't change the fact that one of them might blab to someone about your affiliation with the Phantomhive family. My mind has been made up. Now, in terms of your punishment . . ."

"As if losing my mate and child weren't punishment enough!" The raven demon shrieked.

An amused smirk appeared on Satan's face.

"You're right. You've lost your mate and your child. Twice. Within the last century. I feel like banishment is the best punishment for an outspoken minion like you, Sebastion Mikkeri. You have until dawn to relocate to the outskirts of Hell. If you are seen within civilized area after dawn, I will have no choice but to execute you. Then you may never see your precious son or the soul of your lover again."

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Sebastian has been banished to the outskirts of Hell. Here there was no food, no shelter, and the most vile of demons surrounded him. Gluttons desperately scavenging for something to swallow, and the greedy gambled with what little valuable objects they could obtain. Sebastian was trapped in this place; unable to get out unless he was summoned.

The only thing that made banishment bearable was the fact that he wasn't alone. Dr. Adrian often joined him for a friendly conversation from time to time, crawling down from the canyon wall above him.

It was close to this time that Sebastian had given up all hope of possibly conceiving Vincent's child, as they had tried right before the fire destroyed the mansion. He had shown no signs of pregnancy within this past month or so; utterly unlike with Ciel, when he had started having symptoms after about two weeks. And Dr. Adrian had told him that even if he had conceived, it would be likely that he'd suffer a miscarriage or a stillbirth, due to the fact that a human fetus could not survive the environmental conditions of Hell. Sebastian felt that he'd never have anything left of Vincent or their son Ciel.

Two months passed, and soon Sebastian allowed himself to slip into a pitiful state of despair, and not just despair; anger, confusion, and sadness had settled in his soul, too. It left him in a hopeless state of laziness and being unmotivated to do anything. Sloth. Not even Dr. Adrian could get him to budge, and he'd been trying for days on end.

So all could understand the scorpion demon's confusion when suddenly Sebastian's eyes shot open one day and he quickly sat up. His contract symbol formed on his right hand and his eyes filled with light.

Someone was summoning him.

Sebastian was instantly brought to a room filled with people. They all wore masks and cloaks, but he could tell that none of these strange men and women had summoned him. His eyes suddenly settled on a cage beyond the group of people, where he saw one of the last people he expected to see.

Ciel.

His son had summoned him. What were the odds?

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to rush forward and wrap the boy in his arms, but Ciel's facial expressions made it clear. He didn't recognize him. He didn't remember him. Satan had kept his word.

"Oh," Sebastian said slowly, "Oh . . . Well, aren't you a . . . small young master . . ."

Saying the words was no less painful than swallowing shards of broken glass.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in his bed.

Did he just dream _all of that_? Was it something his mind had made up, or did Sebastian manage to use some sort of supernatural demonic ability to show it to him?

Ciel look to a clock that sat on top of the fireplace in his bedroom. There was just enough moonlight for him to tell that it was about 1 o'clock in the morning. He wanted to lay down and go back to sleep, but, instead, got up from his bed, walked out the door, and made his way back towards the drawing room.

It didn't surprise him when he found that the fire was still going in the fireplace. Sebastian was probably still lamenting all of the things Ciel couldn't remember; looking through the old trunk, wishing things were different.

That's not exactly what he saw when he peered in through the doorway, though.

Sebastian stood a few feet away from the roaring fireplace with the trunk in his arms. To Ciel it almost looked as though the butler was contemplating on whether he should throw the trunk and its contents into the flames or not. In one of his hands, Ciel could see the same letter that his father had written to Sebastian, the same letter he had seen in his dream.

Ciel approached him slowly, even though it was likely Sebastian was completely aware that the young earl had woken up and that he was there with him.

The boy stopped when he was an arms reach of Sebastian. He waited for the demon to say something. Now that Ciel knew everything about what had happened, he felt like Sebastian deserve the final say in what happened next.

Finally, the demon let out a sigh, "I failed, Ciel."

"How so?"

"Your father wanted me to keep you happy. To make sure that you were safe. To make sure you were the same, happy, smiling child you had been before. I failed him, and I failed you."

Sebastian sank to his knees and rested his head on the trunk.

Ciel walked up beside the demon and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Why does Tanaka remember everything that happened if Satan removed you from everyone's memory?"

Sebastian managed a small chuckle, "Because he lied. He said removing my memory from you, your father, and Tanaka – those three people – jeopardized the existence of demon kind. But apparently leaving Tanaka's memory unchanged hasn't risked a thing. Thus far, you are the only one who clearly can't remember what happened."

"So . . . what about my father?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel sadly.

"I don't know. I've searched the ruins time and time again, and have found and no remains of your father. Even if his body was burned away completely to nothing but ashes, I'd still be able to find it."

"Does that mean he might still be alive?"

"Possibly. He could have been kidnapped, like you had been, or he could be keeping an extremely low profile to avoid being found. If that were the case, though, I don't know why he hasn't sent some sort of message to me by now."

Ciel understood. Now that he knew everything about what had happened in the past, now is the time to bring up what would happen now.

"What about our contract?" He asked.

Sebastian sighed slightly, "I'm not sure. I know your soul is worth a billion, or more, but it's considered a crime to take the soul of a loved one or a child and Hell. I could be eternally imprisoned, executed, punished beyond all reason; but I could never live with myself if I were to take your soul. I'd beg for death and punishment." Sebastian turned to Ciel and rested his hands on his shoulders, "Each time I called you 'young master' I wanted nothing more than to slap myself and call you by the name I gave you. Please understand that I want revenge on the people that wronged us just as badly as you do, but I don't think I could ever bring myself to swallow your soul for it."

A pitiful look appeared on Ciel's face. Gazing into Sebastian's eyes in the light of the fire in the fireplace, some sort of past familiarity sparked in him.

In truth, he had always sort of seen Sebastian as some sort of parental figure. He behaved like one and he looked something like a familiar face that he could only describe as being one of his parents. Even a long time back when the angel Angela had shown him his parents in an attempt to purify the soul, seeing Rachel as his mother somehow didn't feel right, but it was the only thing he knew of them at the time, and so he didn't ask questions.

And that's when each memory began to break down. Rachel's image faded and all he could remember now – the ones that had filled his childhood with happiness – were only Vincent, his father, and Sebastian, the birth parent that loved him in the way only a mother could.

Tears began streaming down Ciel's face as he mustered up the courage to say the only thing he felt he could say to the raven demon.

". . . Dad . . ."

If anyone had been looking in the face of the demon, shock could be clearly seen dissolving Sebastian's stoic features. With tears in his eyes, he wrapped Ciel and his arms and held him closer than he had in a long time.


End file.
